


[銀土] 食用前請先確認成分（H x H）

by anpathio



Series: 黑子 [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 與DNA篇同時的銀時SIDE，用以解釋土方不知道的部分。那時以為自己不會繼續寫銀土了，所以把當時認為想要看的PLAY都來一遍，然後發現阿銀的戀愛路真的坎坷（喂）部分篇章和時間線稍早的<抽屜篇>（原作動亂篇）相互呼應。但不管阿銀有多不安，最晚到這裡時，我家土方已經很愛很愛阿銀了：3





	1. 初回戰

人生漫漫，總要面臨幾次危機，老天才會覺得對得起人類。  
於是阿銀我人生最大的危機也不過如此了吧？

房租受恫嚇連漲三倍、悠閒的生活遭經濟危機打亂、長年經營的戀情被個誕生不到一小時長得也沒我帥的傢伙搶走成果、平日寵愛的孩子們也因為一點斷章取義的小誤會而眾叛親離......

 

老天爺啊！阿銀我最近是太乖了所以您不滿意了嗎？  
快點告訴我哪裡有殺人放火兼賺錢的差事我馬上就去好不好？！

 

一邊埋怨，一邊很有技巧地在不至摔落沙發下翻滾一圈。  
剛從屯所回來，對於把那小子留在戀人身邊感到極端不安，銀時任性蹺班，吃下遲到很久的午餐後打算用午睡犒賞自己。

 

然越是想集中意識睡覺，就越會注意到外界的細微動靜：老舊的冰箱馬達運轉要停不停的聲音、樓下花店鄰居灑水斷續的聲音，甚至連飛過窗外的蒼蠅都變得不可饒恕了。

對自己說「這樣下去不行」，現在明顯是"十四份"嚴重缺乏的問題，雖然有點緊迫，晚上邀十四出來老地方喝酒好了！他欠我的啊哼！

如此想著勉強安定下來，銀時在腦中勾勒了今晚與戀人拼酒的場面，睡去。

 

也不知是睡得太沈或怎樣，銀時再次恢復知覺時，有點無法進入狀況：  
視線模糊得不像話，身上某處忽冷忽熱的...洗澡水怎了？  
總不成是老太婆看阿銀我沒去賺錢把瓦斯先斷了嗎？真是！

等等！雖是坐著，左腳卻被什麼壓住？  
身上還有衣物，所以不是在浴缸？  
啊啊這又冷又熱的讓人好難思考！！

 

稍微弄懂究竟難受的感覺是凝聚在何處後清醒了點，轉頭張望，先捕捉到的光線是來自辦公桌後的窗外路燈，原來已經很晚了？  
既然如此自己就還躺在沙發上？儘管一瞬間閃過膝蓋上是定春的念頭，可這麼輕巧的壓制不是一頭300公斤的猛獸辦得到的......

 

「可惡、別亂動！這次一定要你好看！」  
說著、腿上的重量移了位，然後又是冰涼後的溫熱。  
雖已經多年（？）沒被如此服侍，身體還是很嚮往那滋味的。  
唯是這番不連續也不專業的半弔子服務根本不及格！而且竟還兇客人？  
媽媽桑、可不可以換....

 

「十四？！」  
酒（？）醒大半，眼前的黑髮青年正一手壓在自己左腿上，另一手拿酒瓶，秀氣的臉紅到彷彿一捏就會掐出顏色，加上那不服輸的口氣，除戀人以外找不到他人。  
銀時努力回想怎會突然跳到這局面，原本埋頭苦幹的土方又灌上一大口酒。

 

「你在喝酒壯膽？」  
不行不行！這傢伙怎麼能這麼可愛？！  
單單想到就覺得精神了點。

 

「才不是！只是酒比較爽口而已！說好了哪！  
你不能放水也不能動手、不然切腹！知道嗎？」

一副"我才不需要你幫忙咧"地灌上幾口，餘溫讓自己在被含住時有種戰慄的快感。  
從戀人不可理喻的作為看來，是在拼酒之後兩人又打了幼稚的賭才會造成目前狀況。  
記不起事件前半雖是有點沮喪，另一個更大的疑惑是，十四要多醉才會幫自己服務？

 

「嘛～十四是初學者，如果嘴巴酸的話...」  
「少囉唆！別瞧不起我！」

 

喔喔別對著那裡吹氣啊！  
明明眼神都無法對焦了，"不能動手"到底是天堂還是地獄？  
啊啊♡現在好像是天堂比較多～十四加油❤

土方半生不熟讓銀時有餘裕接收其他訊息來拼湊原貌。  
戀人身上是休假或下班後的浴衣，自己下半身的衣物被脫得零落不過還算盡責（？），黑上衣倒因為無鈕釦所以還在原處，啊哼套頭服算什麼啊！  
十四要攻略阿銀我的技巧還是得多加強呢！

 

腦內心疼戀人而想讓他早點休息的惡魔派（M），和難得一次就跟他認真拼到底的天使派（S）只揪打了一下，天使的一方就獲得壓倒性勝利。

 

銀時正想要怎樣分心，似是熱著的土方突然拉開一側衣物，袒露出大半的右肩和胸膛。  
來不及喜極而慘叫的他不管原先希望怎麼分心都完全集中到該集中的地方去。

「啊嘛、也好」，情不自禁地伸手撫觸那單憑想像即已很美好的曲線，在未受到阻礙的情況下，所能感受到的興奮更是加倍。

雖想手腳並用互利互惠 — 半趴在自己身上，戀人交叉的大腿從浴衣下半若隱若現誘人指數破表 —   
但土方的左肩膀和拿酒瓶的手很礙事，銀時嘗試了幾次仍不能有效抵達目的地。

 

「咚—」  
土方手上的酒瓶倏然落地，聲響讓銀時驚了一下，隨即收斂了摸索的意圖轉而注意土方的進度。  
這才發現土方已經閉上眼睛，地獄FLAG！！  
「十四、喂！不能睡啊～」

「我沒有睡！」  
聲音還算響亮，唯是眼睛半張一點說服力也沒有。  
柔聲道歉的銀時悄悄以左手扶住土方的頭，引導他就位。

「對、就是這樣...這裡、很敏感的～」  
在戀人只能注意言語，卻不能察覺動作上的意義時，閉嘴不提作法，直接給予協助是正解。而土方不疑有他，任由銀時調整深淺和頻率。

…十四這樣是不行的啊！  
喝到一定醉了就任人擺佈，阿銀我不在的時候怎麼辦呢？  
不過記得聽總一郎弟弟說過，與人拼酒的現象是在兩人認識之後才有的，以往不管什麼場合都會為了要收拾伙伴們的殘局，僅是禮貌性地喝下不至醉倒的量。

嘿嘿、這麼說如此溫順又誘人的十四，就是專屬於阿銀的福利了！  
想著想著得意起來的銀時，一邊鼓勵戀人加快吞吐的速度，一邊伸手探入其浴衣內進行愛撫。

「ふっ、うんー」  
搔弄胸腹時土方顫抖了幾下，硬挺的乳首顯示身體仍處在興奮狀態，也許是在隱忍著下身的難受。  
然嘴上很盡責，幾番舔舐都掌握了才剛被教導的精髓，發現自己也喘了起來的銀時，不由得覺得小看了戀人的潛力。

 

「唔、十四，再來...」  
改變重心主動向前挺進，雙手在戀人頸後撫按，從掌心明白對方也很享受這番揉磨，甚至會主動以身體回應；  
此類交流是渴求許久的，銀時不禁想著以後要能多來幾次，看是要當好孩子或壞孩子都隨意了。

 

「好、嗯、夠了..」  
為了體貼，不使戀人因為沒有準備或意識不清而嗆到，銀時想在高潮前自土方口中抽出，卻是在他的唇舌下意識挽留時被拖延到，白濁劃過臉龐，爬上頸側、鎖骨和肩膀，平添幾許情色。

 

沒料到這招的銀時滿意地低吟，享受高潮後的餘韻和眼前的美景，過一會才發現左半身實在是重得過份。

 

「十四？唉呀真糟糕～♡」  
似是知道"任務達成"，土方把重量全靠上銀時，顧不得平日的喧嘩上等和地點尷尬就已睡下。

明明很累還是陪酒、甚至是一同走到了這一步？  
太乖了太可愛了會讓人想得寸進尺啊！  
「這麼寵下來，阿銀我可是會改變主意的喔♡」

 

哼著歌鬆開戀人的腰帶，用衣服將身體擦乾淨了，銀時一鼓作氣想把土方拖抱起來回和室同睡，卻是在站起的瞬間一陣天旋地轉。

 

恐慌之餘腳踏前幾步想穩住，接著是肩膀落地的重擊把腦袋一起震了。  
銀時甩甩頭，擔憂著是否把戀人摔痛時發現懷抱是空的，而自己躺在沙發和客廳小桌之間的地板。

 

「啊唉？任務完成後就消失是哪一招？！  
COME BACK TOSHI———————」

 

無聲地吶喊了幾下，摸出身上完整的衣著，這才認命爬起來看時鐘。  
剛過十點，要把人約出來太晚了，就算能約岀也很難像是剛剛一樣滿......

 

「可惡！」  
摸了自己胯下一把，銀時咒罵了聲，明顯比夢境慢半拍的小兄弟正提醒著"別忽視我"的存在感。  
確認家中只有自己，銀時頗不甘願地回房拿取換洗衣物，篤定要貫徹洗澡吃飽睡覺的良好生活循環。

 

「今晚誰都不來了是吧、哼！沒關係！  
阿銀我可是個能自給自足的全能好男人呢！」


	2. 二回戰

一開始，是不遠處閃爍的小紅點吸引了目光，集中起意識。  
眨呀眨的，發現是老式電視螢幕上的情色片，女人紅豔的雙唇正在讓男人重新體會銷魂的意義。

— 會看成人片就不是在家裡了。  
真是！自己才不是需要看影片助興的人！  
銀時慢慢恢復對周遭環境的認知：昏暗的陌生房間、躺在成年男子一人仍嫌寬敞的靠牆沙發，左手的房中央是張雙人床，對應的牆上是掛鉤與各類皮製用具以方便取用。  
右邊角落屏風上掛著幾款絲巾和材質不同的繩索，電視則擺在適合躺床上觀看的櫃上。

目前為止都算是能輕易接受的一景，但令銀時不安的是左牆邊兩個好物：牆上的X型拘束架和改良式Love Chair。  
這種重量級的道具一擺出來會嚇跑些清純小女生吧？還有多串君。

聽見玄關處的浴室內有人正在沖澡，銀時突然想不起是在什麼狀況跟誰進了這間旅館？  
心頭如打翻了一桌鬧鐘般的驚恐，上回被養大自己的姊姊們惡作劇、心愛的十四氣到忘記自己的事還餘悸猶存，這可絕對不能再重蹈覆轍了啊！

立刻坐正抹了臉，檢查身上除記憶以外有沒有其他不完好的地方，移動後才發現是躺在另一人的衣物上：黑底金邊的長袖外套及短背心，取下的白領巾被自己壓得皺巴巴的，而他的慣用刀就靠在玄關的鞋櫃旁。

 

「啊呼～～」  
心情大逆轉的銀時大大地鬆了口氣，改吹起廣告調子。

 

戀人穿的是制服就表示是從日常巡邏中拐回來的，一般說來是要有節制的場合。  
但看看這配備陣仗，不禁疑惑向來害羞的他是怎麼被自己哄騙來比往常等級高階很多的地方？  
先前被壓制的好奇心竄上，銀時迅速檢視房內的器物種類和使用說明，做好功課可是稱職的情人必備的！

 

掃過一遍大致心中也有了今晚的流程藍圖後，回頭看到滴水冒熱氣，只以毛巾圍住的半裸戀人，瞪向自己的表情裡除了覺悟以外，臉微紅是因為水太熱還是已經料想到會如何進行而興奮起來了嗎？  
喔喔不行不行這畫面太刺激了❤

 

「你又在想什麼了？快點去洗澡！」  
不耐煩地開口，一邊按著毛巾想把頭髮壓乾一些。  
「我最晚明天下午三點回屯所，所以要做就快點吧！」

 

十分正經的語氣，把規則都先擺出來、甚至也很主動地準備好的戀人真是超難得一見，  
「別這麼煞風景、慢慢來嘛～」  
銀時撇開找到前因的念頭，走過去幫坐在床邊的土方擦頭。  
啊喔不管怎麼揉都不會變成自然捲的體質真好哪～

沒想到土方臉色一凜，一副自己沒那個意思就要馬上走人。  
「我不喜歡欠人太久，是你說想要追討利息本金，我才來的。」

原來是這麼回事？難怪覺悟等級有十。  
想是因為太缺乏"十四份"，只得動用戀人對自己愧疚的罪惡感來抓人嗎？還真是下下策啊！  
苦笑，感到悲涼的銀時突然覺得要重回剛剛的雀躍心情有點吃力。

 

「啊唉這種事情...要真當成追討債務的話是心酸加倍呢！  
十四就不能、不要那麼有覺悟嗎？」

 

每回都得處心積慮設想新方式來圈住戀人，努力成為對方習慣的一部份、成為對方的不可或缺之後，還是無法讓他愛上自己嗎？  
如果十四能夠再坦率、主動一些，心中能再多有阿銀一點......  
但眾多假設堆積起來的，只有無奈。

 

戀人是個公正的人這點，常讓銀時感到挫折。  
身為組織的第二號人物，加上個性使然，"公正"的特性讓他在多方面獲得人望與信賴，唯是在戀愛上，這是相當糟糕的屬性。  
土方始終是因為覺得虧欠自己而被動提供補償，並不是因為真正享受交往過程、不是因為自己的存在讓他主動伸手。

「阿銀我也想說累了呢、好累。  
可是一停下來，十四就不會回頭了吧？」  
捧住土方的臉，看進他海藍眼眸深處，想索取一絲能推翻剛才結論的證明。

 

但那雙眼裡看不出情感波動，而意義殘酷的話語就算是輕聲說出，會聽來不同嗎？  
「去洗澡，至少今晚我不會逃的。」

銀時乾笑，果然是十足十鬼之副長式的回答。  
低頭輕撞了土方，烙個吻，認命地沿路脫下衣物進入浴室。

銀時這澡洗得相當慢，雖是明白時間一點一滴流逝，卻是心情調適不過來。  
「也許再磨蹭幾下，十四就會離開，這筆帳就會一直欠著了」如此"樂觀"盤算著，浸在滿浴缸的泡泡裡不想動；  
然接下來，銀時發現自己連這份選擇的自由都沒有。

 

浴室門倏然被拉開，仍是腰上圍著毛巾的土方在門口佇立了會兒，一抿唇決定快步走入，轉開水龍頭並拉開拴塞。

「啊、你！我還沒洗夠嘎痛痛痛————」  
被拽著自然捲強迫把泡沫沖乾淨，被水流加上戀人如此粗暴對待還是第一次。

「我可不准你浪費時間，你到底有沒有把我的誠意和覺悟放在眼裡啊？」  
氣急敗壞，卻是紅著臉嘟著嘴如此說的戀人，其實也怪可愛一把的。

「我不希望十四跟我在一起時總要抱持很大的覺悟嘛！  
阿銀我又不是大魔王...」

 

「會挑這種房間的人說這種話完全沒有說服力啦！」  
關水後扔毛巾上臉又笨拙地亂搓上幾把，這樣自然捲會打結的我自己來！  
搶下毛巾，看了氣喘吁吁的土方幾眼，終於察覺之前覺得違和的地方。  
「十四頭髮怎麼還是濕的？」

雖是很普通的問題，卻看到土方回答時臉微紅了些。  
「我在外面找不到吹風機所以進來找。」

 

「呵哈哈哈哈哈哈—」  
銀時很沒良心地大笑，倒不是因為土方連進來找自己的藉口都想好，而是推敲出為了找出吹風機，他想必把外面大小櫃子都翻過一遍，該看的不該看的都找到了才臉紅吧！  
一個平時連講起小弟弟都會不好意思的人，房內琳瑯滿目的道具的確很震撼教育。  
哎！十四就是在這種小地方可愛得讓人無法自拔，阿銀我才離不開啊～

 

「好、好！我也來幫你一起找。」  
輕撫土方的臉頰，湊上一吻，在其耳邊低聲道歉後，起身協尋那個讓事情有所轉機的吹風機。

 

「吶～趴過來，後面還沒乾。」  
相處的時間裡，銀時頗喜歡幫土方吹乾頭髮的過程。  
雖不若女性的細緻，在沒有刻意保養下，土方的髮質仍屬柔順，單是撫摸就能因羨慕而莫名興奮起來。  
這時土方也通常不排斥，任自己順道按摩頭頸。

坐在床上環視擺設，輕聲開問，  
「十四想從哪一個設施開始呢？對哪一個特別...」  
「沒有差別，隨便你吧！」

欸嘿說的時候頭偏往某個方向了，別以為阿銀我沒發現！  
不過態度與其說泰然，不如說是漠然吧！  
「十四，這些跟刑具可是差異很大喔！」

料想土方之所以對牆上的用具不至於陌生，乃因他日常在審訊犯人過程中就會接觸到，不然身邊有著總一郎小弟弟這類的人多少會學到點，只是他從來都不是要去承受的一方。  
如此一想，也莫怪他會如此"視死如歸"了。

「相信阿銀我的技巧嘛～  
一定能讓十四很舒服的♡」  
用起了推銷新口味潤滑劑的口吻，對保守的戀人循循善誘。

「哼！」仍是嗤之以鼻的態度，從趴臥姿勢翻身，眼神一飄向房間左角落，  
「我才不相信那玩意兒、你能把它變得多舒服。」

順著指示看過去，銀時一瞬不知該驚喜戀人的首選還是敬佩戀人的膽量：土方說的正是牆上的X型拘束器，一旦上架就是靠手腕腳踝的皮扣環撐住身體，雖未細看，某處應有使其變形的開關。  
銀時外表平靜，內心則立刻上演了很劇烈的矛盾：是要疼惜對此方面常識缺乏的戀人，誠實告知他該器材的各類機能作用，還是先把人哄上去才讓他慢慢循序漸進身歷其境？

很想知道戀人的覺悟和膽量是否頂得住真相，  
也同時擔憂若他最後臨陣脫逃，激將法還能有效用嗎？

「這當然跟十四熟悉的設備不同啦！  
過來～我說明給你聽。」

由經驗判定現在並非是奇襲能奏效的場合，只能先善盡解說人的職責取得信任，讓土方因瞭解而減低排拒。  
催促幾次他才不情願地走至器具前，雙手持胸靠坐在Love chair邊緣。

 

「靠近看就可以知道這不是光滑表面了吧？而且有點凹度。  
雖然屆時腳會離地，但不僅是手腕腳踝，整個身體都會成為支撐的部分（只要不掙扎的話♡）其實還蠻省力的。  
扣環是皮革而非金屬，這是為了保護（且若弄濕了會更緊♡）的貼心設計。  
所以十四上去之後就能毫不費力地享受阿銀我的全套服務啦～」  
雖斟酌過要不要先把想用的道具列出來，不過戀人自掘墳墓的功力是不會辜負期待的。

「道具呢？你不可能只用手吧？」  
喔呴～果然是瞭解阿銀我的人哪❤

「就是任十四選擇囉！  
看是口交用糖衣、按摩指環、跳蛋、板子或是牆壁上的這些都OK，  
阿銀我都懂得正確使用方法，十四不會受傷的。」

 

然後就是炸彈投擲了。  
一口氣爆出足以讓戀人愣上好一會兒的道具名，和披露使用法再補充自己對此方面的專業知識應該是無懈可擊的。  
看到土方瞪大了眼睛，如果叼著煙應已經掉出，再是一咬牙的問，  
「你...期待我聽完之後還會願意上去這鬼玩意兒？」

 

「啊嗯～♡」  
無辜POWER 16連射，抓緊土方的兩個弱點：重承諾和不服輸。  
「因為，十四也很勇敢到現在還沒逃走，我這邊也得拿出對等的承諾啊！」

 

一時土方的表情複雜，半是訝異於銀時的過份誠實，一半大概是發現不管說什麼都只能硬著頭皮走下去了。  
抹了臉，嘆口很長的氣，  
「只要我說想下來就要停止喔！這可是本金範圍了！」

「是是～阿銀我滿懷感激地收取中♡」  
一腳上了賊船是小事，上去才知道這汪洋有多大、船漏水有多嚴重，就是另一回事了。

 

親手幫戀人上鐐銬是種奇妙的感受。  
以往要束縛他總得出其不意，還會因掙扎而半路鬆脫；  
這回主控權完全被鞏固了，銀時內心如同即將跟十公升桶裝的哈根大使單獨相處般的雀躍。

綁縛雙手時的接觸可得知土方是多麼努力壓抑心頭的不甘願，銀時在戀人掌心和手臂內側烙吻緩和下情緒，再確認環扣的鬆緊度。

「好了，離地的感覺怎樣？」  
被土方沒好氣地瞪上一眼，銀時看土方扭著腰背調整支撐點的動作，就覺精神上來了，現在他八成在想"腰上的毛巾真滑"之類的事情吧？  
沒關係，等會兒就能拿掉了❤

銀時打開旁邊的櫃子將能用上的道具一字排開，察覺土方的眼神一直飄移不定，便不禁偷笑。  
大方看著也沒關係啊！阿銀我都能解說的！  
「十四是初學者，我還是從平易近人的羽毛開始好了。」  
抽起長度適合的長羽，以尾端掃過土方下巴，  
「話說，我還不知道十四的癢點在什麼地方呢！」

土方嘟了下嘴，似是因被說成初學者而有些不服氣，但又不知如何吐嘈。  
「別亂找奇怪的東西。」

 

「我只是想像了十四小時候被同儕搔癢的畫面嘛！」肯定很可愛！  
土方在懂得施展"生人勿近"的絕對領域前應該也跟阿銀我一樣，是個給人捏臉的好孩子。

羽尾在耳朵附近遊蕩了會兒，拂過頸側再劃下胸膛，見土方不為所動後，沿著腰側刷向後。  
一顫，但代表不了什麼，土方用調整位置的方式掩蓋過去。  
「你在浪費時間。」

「的確，十四的敏感處多在後面，不能翻身真是失策啊！」  
土方的輕哼中有些得意，以他的立場應該像是"機密沒被揭露"的等級吧！

 

「那麼方針改變！」  
彎腰在另一個櫃子裡翻找揀選，挑出瓶伏特加在土方面前晃了晃，  
「夜晚怎麼能夠不從微醺開始呢～」雖然更多時候是從爛醉開始的。

先下幾口潤潤，冰涼一陣後是股暖意回衝，銀時含住一大口，走向前捧住戀人的頭吻上。  
冷熱的傳遞在兩舌交纏更顯劇烈，烈酒殘餘順嘴角滴落，流淌在兩人緊貼的軀體間。

 

「你...難不成想這樣灌醉我？」  
土方的藍眼裡盡是"我很清醒"的宣告，銀時不慌不忙地糾正，  
「十四對於酒的妙用還有得學呢！」

偏過臉舔下頸側，再啃咬上幾口，捲毛蹭得土方搖起頭來，銀時接著移往不受干擾的鎖骨和胸口，伸舌舐去酒痕。  
聽及土方彷若宣告"沒用的"的呼氣，他從容地倒滿一手掌的量，  
「別急，現在就為十四示範。」

沿著土方的手臂內側抹上，在土方下意識翻轉手之後只弄濕了扣環；再倒一次，塗上土方避無可避的胸腹和大腿內側。  
「人的皮膚可以吸收30％接觸物，聽起來不多，但只要多一點時間......」

銀時將盛滿酒的手掌按住土方下腹，一開始他被冰酒浸濕而打起冷顫，  
不久該處和著按揉變為溫熱，質地略粗糙的毛巾則成為助紂為虐的刺激，令土方不自覺咬起了下唇。

「十四慢慢感受到了吧？」  
不等對方逞強的話語出口，銀時突然湊上、吮起土方不知何時硬挺的乳首。

「あぁ、うっ」呼吸抽了幾下，「唔別...」  
終於讓戀人說出初步退讓的關鍵字，得意中的銀時手也沒閒著，在他身上肆意行動。

 

「你、嗚—」  
話說不完整是除了看戀人扭腰躲避以外，昭示攻略奏效的重要指標。  
如果能耐得住深入佔領的衝動，便能在言語上獲得其他樂趣，像是現在。

「唉呀！十四的毛巾快要被搖下來了，需要阿銀我幫忙嗎？」  
「不、別動！」  
土方被逼著睜開眼睛出言阻止，儘管只是證實銀時所言不假。

不取下來，沾滿烈酒的毛巾才是阿銀的伙伴喔～  
算了、就當個聽話的孩子吧！  
「十四好像有點難為情？那我把電視開著讓十四有伴吧！」

順手扭開一旁的電視，銀時迫不及待想知道令戀人暫停的進度 — 也許是忍耐限度。  
略暗的畫面浮現女性豐潤的臀部特寫應著被男人操控的韻律，將音量調大之後房內便充斥了似乎不合時宜的女性嬌喘聲。

「哇～可是綑綁PLAY！  
　真切合我們今日主題，不是嗎？」  
看上一陣才轉身，已經偏過頭的戀人，不管怎努力也無法阻止傳遞至耳內愉悅之聲的窘迫模樣，讓銀時內心的小天使吹起了號角。

「臉更紅了，是被大姊姊的叫聲喚醒了？」  
瞪向自己的眼神是在責備"明知故問"，但這僅是讓人更想作弄。

一把摸上土方身上搖搖欲墜的最後遮蔽物，  
「嗯？小十四應該要更有精神的哪？這麼棒的刺激～  
不過，得知十四只對阿銀我的挑逗起反應，可是意外地興奮呢～」

「少、少得意！給我關掉！不然—」  
抽動雙手只弄出聲響，土方顯然一時氣憤到忘記被銬在牆上。

 

就算不會被攻擊到仍象徵性躲閃，隨後委屈地提出解決方法：「那麼不讓十四看到就行了吧？」，退到另一邊屏風區。  
「十四喜歡全黑還是透光？」  
「你想做什麼？不准拿怪東西來！」

 

「放心、很普通的東西。」  
二者擇一並不難，銀時把皮製眼罩放回櫃內，拎著紅絲巾到土方面前，一臉"可惜了"地看進土方雙眼，接著繞緊縛實。

「這根本掩耳盜鈴—」  
「就請十四當作利息的一部份吧！」  
不知何時蒙眼變成兩人間固定上演的戲碼，雖是起因於戀人不肯老實面對情事，總也能以"促進感官敏銳"等理由說服自己改變態度。

回到道具桌，把好些用品在手上轉了轉測試順手度，同時觀察土方的反應。  
被蒙眼後至少他不需偏頭躲開螢幕，女性的浪叫聲令他不安得亂動，加上酒精的效用應該更使他難受吧？

 

現在就進入正題似還太早，估算土方的體力還能奉陪多久來修正預定。  
決定"收利息也得拿出誠意"，銀時檢視牆上的機關將對應的遙控器找出。

旁邊的電視傳來拍打聲，引起銀時的注意，還有土方的。

 

「十四好像蠻能耐癢的，痛覺就更不用說了...  
這讓我很難選道具啊～用這個可以嗎？」  
拿下馬鞭先在空氣中抽出聲響，再以一端輕輕拍打土方胸口。

呼吸沈了些，土方咬住下唇的力道增加。  
「還說什麼能讓人舒服...」

「適度的痛楚可有助興效果，只是在十四的場合"適度"到底在哪裡，還是要嘗試後才知道。」  
略加重力道，在土方胸腹間抽出幾道淺淺的紅痕，他則忍著沒出聲，或許是還不到叫出來的地步。  
其實是捨不得弄痛戀人的，然機會難得，即使是嚇唬人也好，想多看一點不一樣的反應。

 

「十四好像還期待更多？遮住眼睛後表情會更清晰喔！」  
「這連搔癢都不算，我的能耐不是這麼幾下就測得出來的。」

 

竟然繞著圈子挑釁，唉！  
如果今天不是跟阿銀我的話，在別人手裡會怎樣根本不敢想像啊！

 

「讓您久等了，阿銀我馬上認真地服務十四。」  
接下挑戰狀，銀時啟動開關，土方背後牆內傳來一陣機械音，原本的X即開始壓扁變形，雙手由原本高於頭頂的狀態向下變為僅較雙肩高上一些，也迫使兩腿向旁撐得更開。

「啊？這怎麼...你沒說這鬼玩意兒會動！」  
「上面標明載重量是170公斤，十四可放心待在上面。  
　還是十四的膽量已經用完了？」

語一出戀人又噤聲，銀時蹲在櫃前翻找適用道具，憶起幼時在些大姊姊們房間的所見所聞，他不禁感嘆時代真進步許多。  
「找到了。」

 

語調平靜，仍看到土方抖了一下，呵呵現在才感到害怕是來不及的！  
蒙眼令人不知自己將面對的命運，恐懼與否就端看人如何被想像控制了，唯是現在手上的物品應該遠超過土方的認知範圍。

 

銀時捏著手上的矽膠道具，一邊塗上滿滿的潤滑劑，內心有點忐忑不安。  
最初只想找初學者型的道具來使土方"進入狀況"，卻怎麼翻都只有進階版ANEROS，沒有理想的型號只得湊合了...  
所以十四、這玩意兒上面有刺不是我的錯！裡面還有更大更可怕的喔！  
靠近，刻意不公布答案，銀時打算先用吻把戀人安定下來。

「你到底、唔嗯...」  
果然連嘴巴的使用權都要爭奪，決心無視疑問，銀時輕咬上幾口，再趁著鬆懈空隙，將道具的前端送入戀人體內。

 

「啊什、別放！嗚—」  
雙腿被撐開後毛巾僅因後半被壓住未完全落下，其實已毫無阻擋作用。  
被異物突襲的土方嘗試收縮，卻只覺那物品改變形狀後更加深入。

「放鬆放鬆，這是等等會讓十四非常舒服的東西。  
阿銀我查過的個案心得還有人能插著安睡到天亮或跑操場騎單車的，十四這麼有經驗沒問題的啦！」  
雖然那是初學者型號的案例，這東西應該只是模樣嚇人，大概。

 

略心虛的銀時避開不提這款的ANEROS不僅表面有細刺增強刺激面，  
另一端還連著電線與開關。

 

「ふうっ、んっ、混蛋...」  
銀時不斷愛撫土方大腿內側和附近肌肉，才在循循善誘中任他推進至滿意的深度。  
拿掉毛巾後停頓了會，又親吻他幾下以示獎勵。  
「只要再忍耐一點，那裡會有酸酸甜甜的感覺就能進入自動模式喔！」

土方不住地發顫、並在銀時企圖抽移ANEROS時加劇。  
銀時推斷不出此是基於快感還是過度緊繃，只得開口給予指導，  
「深呼吸，會好一點。不要抗拒它、相信我。」  
貼上戀人的身軀，在耳邊數拍子指引，配合手上的律動嘗試讓它進出。

「不、不要再深、嗯—」  
其實深度沒增加，只是角度移轉不同的刺激讓土方感到不妙而出言阻止，已經無法分辨細微感受了嗎？

 

戀人吐息的熱度搔起銀時內心天使惡魔的二度大戰：主張刺探土方底限的天使和見好就收讓戀人爽快的惡魔揪打成一團。  
但心知戀人是慢熱體質，都到這一步了總按捺不住好奇心，於是把惡魔踹到角落的天使安穩進駐。

「這東西要多放點時間才能生效，十四做得很好～」  
咬紅耳垂，得到土方似懂非懂的「嗯」一聲，微笑中揉揉頭髮說「好孩子」，回到儲酒櫃掏出這輩子還真沒想過能用上的道具：一桶冰塊。

原是為了冰酒而製作，銀時把伏特加放回冰桶，換出塊大小適中的冰，  
「十四會不會很熱？來一點涼快的東西吧！」

 

「好冰！あぅ、いっ—」  
被ANEROS加強感受力的效果顯著，土方拔高音調的忘情呼喊。  
銀時玩興大發地以冰塊刺激著戀人的喉結、鎖骨和乳首，畫著圈下胸口、在腹部沿著肌理周遊，再把餘冰全抹上不停顫動的大腿內側。  
土方難受得仰頭撞上後方，所幸是護墊並不會受傷；  
但扭動的後果是牽動體內的ANEROS，一時冷熱衝擊的力道四散，令他不知如何是好，只得全藉由呻吟抒發出來。

「真美妙～因為十四絕對不做作，可是比電視那些的悅耳千倍呢！」  
早就關掉電視的銀時，滿意地近距觀察戀人的反應，  
「所以、現在犒賞一下十四吧！」  
銀時一手捧住土方的頭，另一手依著先前經驗對ANEROS進行抽拉按揉。

「嗚不、呼唔—」  
額頭相碰即感到一層熱氣和水氣暈上，努力將戀人無法處理的愉悅和羞恥都收進自己嘴裡，這是期待已久的甜美果實。  
「會、不行了的——」

「不用害怕被感覺衝垮，想射的話就放開沒關係。」  
放低姿勢讓土方頭靠上自己，甚至任他咬上肩膀，手裡動作始終沒停下過。  
撫慰的重點刻意忽略前方也是為讓ANEROS醞釀的效果達到最大，只要控制得當，戀人經歷的乾高潮短時間內可以持續不斷。

原本土方還有餘裕說話，不久呻吟慢慢變成類似啜泣，間歇性的劇烈喘息和痙攣是攀上頂點的證據；  
幾次之後連啃咬也轉為無力，滴落在地板上的體液多了起來，分身則逐漸硬挺到輕輕一碰就會引來很大的反應。

「不、不要了....」  
濃重鼻音推出這句是請求也是要求，昭示戀人在防線崩解前的最後抵抗。  
雖是氣力不濟，意思卻很清楚，  
「我說不要了、銀時！」

曾聽聞進階版的差異，在於初學者型能讓人悠閒玩到天亮而不自知；  
進階版則會令人不斷檢視、質疑時間怎麼可能過那麼慢的度日如年。  
現在對土方來說大概是如此吧？

如以顫抖的劇烈程度研判，三次乾高潮對從未體驗過的戀人也許是太多。  
銀時嘆口氣，輕咬了下對方鼻尖，彎腰將土方的雙腳解下扣環，緩放至地。

「你、先給我、拿出...」  
一旦要撐住體重便更會壓迫到後方，土方的處境並沒有好轉。

撿起原先放置在地上的ANEROS開關，銀時語帶惋惜地摸著也許這輩子沒機會打開的轉鈕，進行最後一次遊說。  
「其實這款型號還能夠震動呢！  
十四真的不想試試看他的威力嗎？應該很棒的♡」

也許察覺銀時意猶未盡的心態、或是恐懼先一步佔領僅剩的思考，危機感大起的土方怒吼「你敢！」後，倏然無視還在體內的ANEROS和看不見的狀態起腳狠踹，恰中銀時的前脛。

「嗚啊啊啊————」  
一開始只是不穩，向後倒的銀時卻因為頭頸被背後的Love chair踏板部分直擊，而在絲毫未做防護的情況下摔倒於地。

 

在一切飄遠、模糊前，銀時隱約聽到土方的驚叫，但昏沈得無法抓緊意識，隨頭部的悶痛沈入黑暗。

 

 

 

「...っ、銀時...銀—」

緩慢爬過機械式的耳鳴進入知覺的，是一個斷續、微弱的呼喚。  
怎、麼了…嗎？

用力眨眼，很多曖昧不明的顏色讓銀時不能組織訊息，想抬頭才察覺頭過份地重，還被什麼東西浸濕...  
隨手一抹，腥紅的色澤入眼。  
耶？！怎麼回事？

努力從渾沌成片的腦袋裡爬出，手攀著顯然是頭傷元兇的金屬床角，撐著坐起，一時銜接不上狀況。  
阿銀我是被什麼人襲擊了嗎？但是這裡......

「銀ッ、時...」

再一次被召喚了，細聽是熟識的、能給自己力量的聲音。  
啊對了！剛剛...十四！

拉著Love chair的踏墊爬起來，順道拼湊事件發生的原貌，卻在開口詢問前先被眼前的景象炸飛了理性、思考、自制力，還有本能以外的其他東西。

 

「うっ、銀時......」

原本縛緊的絲巾一端狀似沈重地垂在肩上，停不住的淚水將之濕透；  
呻吟僅餘氣音但不絕於耳，時而握緊又鬆開的雙手進行無意義舉動，只能在高潮來臨時不住地甩動。  
被無盡的快感沒頂後卻無法失去意識，而土方似乎全身敏感到連空調的風都能造成影響，絲毫沒有休憩的機會。

由於仍被綁縛的高度限制，土方無法跪坐以減輕疲軟無力的雙膝的負擔，全身重量透過皮環將手腕勒得泛紅。  
土方背後的牆上也滿佈了被肉體衝撞後的濕濘跡象，大概是先前無法排解刺激而嘗試的自救，但明顯無效。  
眼前的身體蘊著層無比美好的紅潤和水氣，急促吸吐間腹部肌肉繃緊後的絕叫則給人種一碰即散的脆弱感。  
自不斷抽搐的鈴口汩汩冒出透明體液順著大腿流下的畫面頗惹憐愛，伴隨汗水帶著熱度揮灑至地板上。

對戀人使用這道具的原意看來是達到了，只是效果好得驚人。  
先前誤以為耳鳴的機械音，是ANEROS電源開啟後的震動聲。

 

真糟糕、自己昏過去多久？  
猶記前一刻還在跟戀人討價還價，如今看來是意外中的意外。

 

「我來了十四！」  
抹去又流下的血，甩開，銀時搖搖晃晃起身，顧不得自己可能有腦震盪的危險，奔至土方腳下拾起開關轉至OFF，隨即聽到他鬆懈性的哭叫。

「抱歉、再忍一下就好！」  
湊近、按住顫抖且濕滑不已的腰肢，儘量不做多餘刺激，小心翼翼一口氣抽拉出ANEROS、然後拋遠。

拿下絲巾將淚痕和唾沫擦拭了下，土方的喘息在刺激解除後完全停不了，勉強睜開的藍瞳裡沒有絲毫責備的跡象，有的只是被情慾掌控的訴求。  
雖然血從頭流出去不少還濕了地板一大塊，被向來含蓄的戀人這麼一看，銀時只覺血氣直往下身凝聚，絲毫不費力氣。

言語已經沒有意義，自己向來也不是執著的人。  
銀時提拉土方的右大腿，把自己硬起的分身送入時感受到戀人前所未有的夾道歡迎，還得先喘上一口停一下思緒才能調整站姿，把土方左腿也抬起架在腰際。

「ああぁ～んっ、はぁ～」  
土方的呻吟轉為少見、不加掩飾的歡愉，促進感官上的享受。  
銀時貼緊土方，在擺動腰臀時順道從他胸口舔上去，略帶鹽味的汗水引起更深沈的飢渴，益發讓銀時加快了律動。

 

「啊、十四！這次真的、熱得快融化了哈哈...」  
濕熱緊縮中再一頂，放任本能馳騁於意識之外。

 

「うはぁ、ああっ、ひゃあぁーはあー」  
合而為一的呼吸和動作不知過了多久才再度能分別彼此，兩人胸腹上盡是土方噴灑出來的體液，土方體內則充滿銀時的；  
雖未細數，土方仍在完全未受到撫慰的情況下斷續射了約一分鐘，果然進階版威力不能小看啊！  
至此始得舒緩的土方難得沒失去意識，癱軟而顫抖著的雙腿掛在銀時腰上，唯是眼淚沒能止住，在企圖將呼吸恢復平順時仍落個不停。

「噓噓～沒事沒事、阿銀我在喔～」  
軟言慰哄，放下戀人的銀時改以單手摟抱他，同時解下因濕透而縛得更緊的皮環，再一鼓作氣將人拖抱上最近的Love chair。

完全任憑擺佈的土方，在發現左腿被架上Love chair的踏板綁好，  
銀時更是重新進入自己後才回神，「你...還想...？」

「這可是種省力裝置，完全沒問題的！」  
讓戀人微側了身，彷彿取暖般地換取更能深入的角度，聽著土方因此呻吟出來，銀時滿心感激這種天人改良的好玩意兒，只要善用扶手及踏板，  
就能心無旁騖地享受不同體位的樂趣。

「剛才那算收了利息，阿銀我連大氣都沒喘一個呢～喔呼～」

 

就算是想裝成游刃有餘，語末還是很不爭氣地因被戀人反射性夾住而喘了一下，銀時低笑，隨即報復性地使力回頂，把土方接下來的反駁切得零碎。  
「混蛋っ！說、謊...不打草稿的...あぁー」

 

「是是～阿銀我從來不需要草稿啊～對十四尤其。」  
腦震盪細菌感染發炎什麼的都先領牌子等到明天！

 

至少今晚，阿銀我一定是牡丹花下的不死身哪！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果分不清楚，  
> 看看土方說話的時候是『』還是「」吧。
> 
> 在我的文裡面，『』和「」向來分得很開。


	3. 三回戰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 內有觸手，請慎入。

「咦阿銀早...怎麼這麼早起？」  
新八藉口輪早班，便趕在自家老姐做早餐跟便當之前帶神樂和定春出門。  
放一人一狗去散步，他本想借用萬事屋廚房來自力救濟，順道通知銀時今日預訂的種種差事，只見沒精打彩的雇主捧著醬油拌飯、醬油炒蛋、涼拌醬菜正食不知味地吃著。

 

「大人也有早起的時候。」  
回應簡短而不知所謂，新八的危機天線判定銀時的心情大約是"難得打折的哈跟大使在眼前被積極想討好另一半的閃光情侶搶光"等級的低潮，便努力避重就輕地繞過去 — 連同看來一點都不美味的醬油全餐。

 

對銀時來說這是個難熬的早上。  
夜半狀似滿足地醒來，卻發現除了不用去掛急診看腦科醫生是好事以外，得把糟蹋過的床單被套扔去洗不說，而如此擬真的情境竟然只是夢，令人灰心至極。

都想跟自己腦袋調錄影帶了可惡！  
接連兩段睡眠都夢到與戀人溫存到底是多欲求不滿啊坂田銀時！  
搓洗著床單，銀時也心知肚明，問題不是上床就能解決的。

交往以來銀時嫉妒過土方身邊的很多人，大部分是真選組組員，只因他們佔用戀人最多時間和體力；  
土方的潔身自愛（和遲鈍）則令他從來不曾擔心會出現橫刀奪愛者。

但眼下的競爭者竟然是"另一個自己"，還在某些在意許久的領域先馳得點，要說沒有敵意是不可能的。  
當然不排除是自己嚇自己的結果，白血球王的程式設定第一條應該就是無條件服從主人小玉，再怎麼自覺都...

 

「砰！」  
煩惱間被過度拉彈的床單發出警告性的聲響，讓銀時稍微回到現實，決定收拾完睡回籠覺，醒來再好好吃一頓犒賞自己。  
無奈巧婦難為無米之炊，對剩菜提不起胃口，食材所剩無幾又耐不到商店開門，翻箱倒櫃只發現調味料不少，新八何時買了一箱天人牌醬油？  
大減價也不能這樣奢侈吧！  
一時只得湊合著點，做出新八看到的醬油全餐。

 

「所以在中午前要完成這三樣委託，下午三點還要跟凪先生在31碰面，幫忙推銷新口味冰品....」  
講上一陣，總覺得銀時完全沒聽進去，新八頗有一種心意被辜負的怒意，  
「阿銀不要鬧彆扭！這可是你一直說想去的冰店啊！給我拿出幹勁！」

「新八機啊～你知道"看不見的胃"更難填飽嗎？」  
「什麼跟什麼！」  
難道是看了什麼書或怪節目嗎？思考回路快回大江戶啊！  
說明會幫銀時做午餐和晚餐後，新八把大半不情願的雇主推出門外。

 

輕微暴躁下的銀時仍發揮了最大的工作效率，並讓他有時間抓到巡邏中的真選組組員詢問，卻只是連串打擊自己的情報：土方出差的隨行人員當然有那個捲毛，配置上是同車同房，貨真價實"寸步不離"的優渥待遇。

草草結束冰店的打工，清空新八特製的醬油便當，仍到團子店去補充不必要糖份的銀時胡亂地按著馬●歐手機的按鈕，滿滿對戀人的質問，卻是一點化為文字送出的勇氣都沒有。

 

「反正等人回來...」  
不會太晚的！阿銀我可沒這麼容易就被比下去！  
如此穩定下來，異常仔細地刷了牙，銀時爬上沙發進行大夜班前的小睡。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

"喀拉"一聲，是拉紙門的聲音，銀時對此不陌生，只是接下來的呼氣聲和紙張的翻頁聲讓他起了疑心。  
進來的是報紙推銷員嗎？  
不行！阿銀我只訂得起"月刊—土方十四郎"還靠著寫專欄才免費獲本的...

「呼、累死了！」

怎聽怎熟悉的說話聲，令身體各機能瞬間啟動完畢，想起應是躺姿，而欲爬起迎接，頭卻先撞上一堵牆。

「喔痛痛痛...這是什麼？」  
伸手摸得著形體也敲得出聲響，然如同面對電視螢幕無法更進一步。  
可以看見的畫面是屯所土方的房間，其主人則正捏著一疊文件，從右手邊拉門走到面對的那側正中小桌，背對自己坐下。

螢幕倏然轉暗並出現"練習模式"字樣，隱約可見左上浮出量表，和右下的一排選項按鈕。

「所以這是遊戲？又是夢？  
潛意識給我滾出來！讓我醒來去找本尊行嗎？」  
呼喊無用，銀時長年閱讀Jump的直覺告訴他要"過關"才能離開／醒來，  
「好吧！話說阿銀我不需要練習模式啦！」

 

以想像中的手，或僅是意志戳下中央閃動的字，畫面恢復原先明亮度，選項和量表並無任何解說，難道得自己測試？  
已猜到不是限時格鬥遊戲，畫面非靜止所以不是靜物推理，沒有2D地圖不是戰略，更非養成或模擬...

 

坂田銀時你何時跟自己這麼過不去了？！

心生破壞遊戲的念頭而伸"手"，畫面上竟飄出幾束豔綠粗細不一的藤蔓。

 

「等等等等等—————」  
這一驚非同小可，反覆伸出收回確認幾次，證實自己能控制，一時五味雜陳得不知道要吃下多少巧克力冷糕才能平復。  
作夢就算了，為什麼會變成觸手系生物？  
總不成是在回應平日抱怨"手不足"的部分吧？！  
老天爺我真不懂你啊！！

哀嚎歸哀嚎，以銀時身為多年Jump讀者就算沒擁有遊戲主機，也看過折頁廣告的認知，開始推敲各按鈕的機能。  
左上兩條量表，一條是HP血條，空的不知為何；  
右下佔據底邊的大圓盤和五個按鈕，測試結果是觸手控制，圓盤則是調整鏡頭方向和遠近，轉換角度的設計還蠻貼心的。

滾向前看看剛洗好澡的戀人正有一搭沒一搭地翻閱一點都不有趣的公文，  
「好吧！就來服務一下～」

奇襲在過去是資源（手）不足的必要策略，如今即便縛上四肢也綽綽有餘，銀時抓回興致，調整攝影機至適當，再一舉攻下坐著的土方雙腕。

「咦？！這是什..」  
雙手被壓制在桌上動彈不得，土方想回頭時冷不防被不明物侵入口中。  
銀時隨即感到身體某一部份被濕潤包圍，莫非跟Owee一樣是感應系統？

「哼、我的潛意識還蠻懂事的嘛！」  
出動剩餘兩藤蔓向土方盤坐著的下半身，雖因角度看不見確切位置，越是搓揉，瞧見第二條量表終有所改變，「看來應該是快感指標了。」  
原本還擔憂過藤蔓出力不足的問題，既然能讓土方無法反抗，那麼也許...

一舉將土方雙手拉往自己這方並拖出小桌範圍，至空敞的房間中央。  
合攏後即空出一條藤蔓，銀時改將土方左腿屈著綁起，右腿則不拘束。  
口內愛撫繼續，4號5號探往土方不斷扭動的腰，深入浴衣之下肆意撫弄。

除去量表，銀時也能憑藉"感覺"得知他的反應：像是用末枝圈住分身，或用葉子拍打下身敏感部位時，土方的一顫一動都真切得過份。  
於是按著經驗摸索，放開顧慮來聆聽美妙的喘息聲。

「いっ、うぅっ、うんーー混......不要...」  
原以為土方指的是不要玩弄後面，但量表顯示另一種資訊。

 

「是膝蓋？真沒想到啊～」  
平日還沒機會開發到戀人這一帶，獲得重要情報的銀時竊笑，盤算日後要如何運用。  
已無遮掩功效的浴衣敞開，露出的胸腹薄汗涔涔；扯下一半的內褲被弄出的體液濕濡，臉上紅暈紀錄著已達到的興奮程度，時而睜開的藍眼蘊了層水氣，即便是想縮起雙膝也已無法制止或延緩身體的投降。

「うはぁ、はーんー」  
解放的喘息中帶有哭音，抽搐餘韻中的土方用肩膀衣袖抹了臉。  
「可、可惡...うっ」

唉呀？因為被不是阿銀的...東西弄到射了，覺得羞恥嗎？  
內心半為土方的清純 (？)欣喜，一半則為真實身份 (？)沒被揭露而慶幸。

然此時畫面突跳出一排STAGE CLEAR字樣。

 

「耶？破關了？才300字的劇本這麼沒挑戰性可以嗎？  
我的潛意識你振作點！！」  
吐嘈著"自己"做出來的遊戲設計，一邊按照"上上下下左右左右AB"的原則亂打一通，總算有了變化："進階模式"字樣浮現。

 

「這還差不多！」地戳下，初始背景依舊是土方房間，只是走進來的土方一身制服的全副武裝。  
銀時檢查"配備"：可操縱的觸手量增加到8，右邊沿圓盤多出一整環四個彩色按鈕，量表出現第三條，從全滿推測也是血條，同列右側多三顆星狀物，作用不明。

 

本想沿用上一輪的奇襲模式，未料甫進門的土方隨即注意到這方向還驚得拔刀，怒吼「你是什麼東西？」就要毫不留情攻擊過來，銀時也沒時間或心情去讓土方"瞭解狀況"，只得立時出動1—3號前去阻止。  
1號沒能躲過土方的刀鋒，被削斷了一截，銀時感到如同被人硬拔了鼻毛的刺痛，同時注意到第三條量表少了一小部分。  
2號成功擷住土方的右手腕，輕輕一扭之後刀落，接著托起土方離地；  
3號順勢和1號分別拉起雙腳，一時土方已身在半空，瞬間失去自主行動能力的他不禁驚呼，再被4號摀住嘴巴。

 

「呼哇......」  
這麼有餘裕真是第一次，所以要好好抱十四還是得多一些手...

不對！坂田銀時不准自暴自棄！  
變成十四都不認得的觸手怪物一點都不好！！

遊戲重開後從植物類觸手變成軟矽膠狀，透明含氣泡的材質，怎看怎像是之前放在購物車上的道具......算了！就不要管潛意識如何取材的了。

伸出的5號和6號一時未決定往哪下手，末端能任意分岔如手指或聚合變形應是新功能，然在測試、示範時，清楚看到土方臉上的表情。  
土方的左手是自由的，但無論想掙開束縛或阻止，戰力都嫌微弱；  
剛剛的攻擊也讓土方知道即便削斷部分觸手仍無效，將會任人宰割的恐懼多少展現在顫抖的身軀和慌亂的呼吸上。

「對上十四就慈悲一點吧！」  
銀時轉念，直接用5號將土方唯一希望熄滅：牢牢圈住左手，6號分岔為數小分支後如雙手般緩緩鬆開土方的領巾、背心扣子，然後是襯衫；  
1號和3號同時將襪子捲下來，還順道玩弄腳掌的癢處。  
雖想聽聽被摀住嘴巴的土方會哀嚎些什麼，礙於土方真有可能呼救還是忍住了。

扭動雖是本能卻無濟於事，從凌亂制服間透出的肉色誘惑最能引人入勝，看得入迷的銀時一邊測試觸手的能耐，一邊將土方的皮帶和褲頭解開，  
接著讓6號伸進內褲裡延展，把戀人最敏感之處緊緊包住。

受到實際上為"按壓技能"的攻勢，土方悶哼的音色有了細微變化，掙扎的力道明顯被轉移，在一個不小心漏出的語句是「好熱」。

推知時機成熟，銀時以7號和8號托住腰將土方翻身面向下，順勢將外套連著背心和襯衫脫下，扔於榻榻米上。  
還不敢讓土方回到地面，繼續架住土方的四肢，6號和8號一前一後在土方褲內遊走，7號負責搓揉、吸吮逐漸硬起的乳首。

「はぁ…はっ、あん——」  
試探性放開4號給土方調整呼吸 — 在快感量表累積過半後，土方的動作隨觸手變得規律起來 —   
觀賞逐漸盈滿情慾的戀人是種前所未有的享受莫非以為沒人看到就放肆起來？還是只是平時不甘讓阿銀我看到？

此時畫面突然一閃，右邊的星星不知何時集滿，化為新的彩色按鈕。  
「新功能？原來還能升級？」  
已經大致弄懂既有的功能後，好奇心促使銀時按了幾下第五個鈕。

「啊、好冰！不、不要再射進去...」  
土方下身大力顫動，銀時抽出8號，改變型態將土方餘下的衣物全數卸除，再度測試五號功能。  
成分不明的半透明黏液瞬時噴滿土方的裸背，受不住刺激，在不斷扭動下讓黏液滾和著汗水只平添視覺上的催情效果。

「到底是...？」  
銀時自認並未處在過度興奮狀態，所以應是另有功效。  
突然想知道自己的潛意識能多聽話，便將土方維持在略頭下腳上的位置，不使已在土方體內的液體溢出。  
暫停住其他部位的搔弄，僅以化為舌狀的8號以其略粗糙的表面不斷刷、拍過土方的後庭，靜觀其變。

「嗚唔、怎？～ぁあっ」  
沒多久發現土方呼吸加快，7號沿著後腰推向背再輕揉後頸，本是次要敏感帶的攻略也已令土方開始表露難耐。

 

「果然是藥。」幹得好啊我的潛意識！  
那麼接下來十四就是乖孩子而不是壞孩子了！  
心中大石瞬間消失，銀時哼著歌輕輕將土方放落地成趴姿，只以2、3號壓住雙手、其他托高裡外都已濕潤的臀部，或反覆揉磨大腿內側。

看似溫柔的撫慰在藥效發作後是變相的助紂為虐，土方的呼吸轉為粗重，搖動不停的腰肢不知是迎合或躲避銀時的"幫忙"，每回碰觸都會引來一陣顫抖，後穴的緊縮明顯表露著渴求。  
再玩弄一會兒後，銀時拉抬起土方的左腿，押著他側身趴下，接著8號變為適當粗細，進入土方體內繼續未完的準備工作。

「ひぁぁ、ぅあっ・・・ううっ」  
下半身被固定住，雙手受箝制在身體兩邊，敏感的乳首被觸手貪婪地吮吸至紅腫卻只是更亢奮，就算只是被大舌輕掃過，也足以使土方抖上好一陣。  
不自覺間抓起壓在身下的衣服，忍受一波波無力抗拒的熱浪襲來，但直到銀時讓套弄分身的6號鬆下力道，期待已久的解放才得以來臨。

「ぁんっ、あぁぁ！はあぁぁ…はっ、」  
短暫射精後，緊繃的狀態一時放鬆不少，但土方體內的熱度並未退下。  
推想起來很奇怪，沒抽出8號的銀時明確感覺到身體某處被土方肉壁裹住的緊炙。  
於是將土方翻過來躺正，雙手束縛至頭上，托空兩腿成M字，此回主攻敏感帶重地的腰後。

「んっ！・・あぁん！」  
下半身浮於半空即便扭動也無法使力逃脫，腳趾因快感通過而不斷屈張。  
土方前次累積的快感尚未結束餘韻，不論是濃重的鼻音、頰上的紅暈或是提升周遭熱度的呼氣都是證明。

「太早投降就可惜了、現在才是主菜上陣哪～」  
銀時選擇放著前方不管，6號使勁推搓擠壓著會陰和陰囊；  
7號分岔開來如無數指尖在土方後腰聚集，宛如帶有細小電流的輕撫，令他細吟連連。  
將臀瓣扳得更開，應到了三指粗的擴張大業毫無障礙，任由銀時探入最深處搔弄，再於離去時被土方下意識挽留住，觸手隨即受到感應般地漲大了一圈，反覆數次。

「土方君的胃口變大了呢～」  
估算出若是手指也超過四指，而土方顯然還能承受，實在是潛力無窮啊！

 

「啊啊可惡！不、不要弄了...」  
對自己身體變化的掌握雖不如銀時這方來得全面，偶然搶得喘息先機回神的土方也自知大事不妙。  
雖然才解放過，在觸手的攻略竟短時間內讓未被照料到的分身半勃起來，先行溢出的前列腺液順著重力由下腹流向胸口，太過明顯的證據令他羞恥得偏過頭去。

「ふぅ、うん！んっ！…ッ」  
銀時還正想著該怎麼回應，土方便已無法承受而射出：比前次踴躍的體液噴上胸口構出淫糜的圖像，藕斷絲連的前端在顫動中彷若渴求更多愛撫。  
咬緊下唇，土方努力沒有發出叫喊，然銀時沒有看漏從他眼角稍縱即逝、名為愉悅的淚水。

畫面再度閃了一次，第六個彩色按鈕浮現，系統有沒有貼心到這種程度？

撤下所有束縛，讓土方躺上喘幾口休息一會。  
平日兩人相處時也不曾讓戀人短時間射出多次，當然是手不夠多的問題（不是自己的問題），和、也許是土方心態的問題。

因為是自己的夢境，所以腦內土方沒有現實中會固執、倔強到底的脾氣？  
平日總是不肯輕易投降的土方，是本性如此，還只是對上阿銀我時如此？

至今很確定自己是土方的第一個男人，沒有對照樣本該說是幸運，卻有點難安於這種被特別對待的狀況。

銀時胡思亂想間發現土方並未"接受好意"在原地休息，而是發現沒有被更進一步後，設法爬向剛才刀被擊落之處。

「啊喂！又變成壞孩子了！！」  
俐落地把刀推得更遠，同時把土方五花大綁抓回原地，分開兩腿令他背對自己呈長跪姿，再圈住雙肩強迫他往後仰。  
四肢固定好後，銀時盤算資源及尚未知道內容的新功能按鈕，內心的天使又開始蠢蠢欲動，  
「不行喔～看來要進行懲罰♡」

全數出動，各就各位。  
以變得較為粗大的8號進入土方，由於角度與先前擴張過的準備並無太大障礙，只有被塞填得飽滿的土方發出不適的抗議。

在分身待命的是老搭檔6號，狀似盡責的套弄其實箝制著愉悅的出口；  
原本只是摀住嘴的4號，依著惡趣味變為陽具的形狀，在土方幾度躲閃後進駐口腔。  
觸手的透明度讓銀時可以看進土方嘴裡，舌頭被壓制、不情願的牙齒對觸手進行無效攻擊，只能被動地隨律動吞吐。  
再來設法將7號的分岔化為更多元：小夾子狀的扣住乳首製造刺痛以延緩射精，扁平如舌狀的部分則用來前後舔舐喉結、鎖骨、胸口和小腹。

「あぐぅっ…ふっ、ぐうぅぅううううっ」  
各處性感帶被以不同力道對待，滿溢的刺激是再多顫抖也排解不了的，何況能舒緩的管道都被重點照顧。  
掙扎在軀體被壓制得牢固下毫無進展，徒增手臂和大腿上的勒痕；  
土方的氣力初步消失後，銀時改變6號使力的角度，抖落的液體讓其下的榻榻米濕上一片。

自投藥後土方的快感量表始終居高不下，每回在到達頂點前，會被監看著指標的銀時不斷設法延緩：或改變觸手進入深淺、出力，甚至是拍打戳痛來中斷土方的反應。  
三顆星只有一顆亮著，距離升級可能還很遠，銀時便將第六個功能鈕當作王牌般的珍藏起來，只以頻率、力道等單純的技巧而非花招來服務戀人。

而也許，以土方的狀況，這樣就夠了。

「ぐう！・・うっぁあっ！」  
銀時一個不小心讓他快感衝過頭，幾許白濁從鈴口噴灑出後，解放立刻被強行中斷：觸手稍捋緊了根部從來源阻止。  
土方的悲鳴被回推嘴裡，幾次之後才讓他咳出來。  
被弄得濕濡的觸手輕輕拍打土方的臉頰，但他業已無躲避的餘力。

如果是平時，現在應該是要見好就收，戀人的身體極限能到何處，不是說不想測試，而是在現實的考量下終究只是妄想的一部份。  
但現在是夢境，且疑似還有很多花招可以玩下去，就算已經射精三次也不應是顧慮。

也許是想要知道自己能把戀人玩到什麼極限，銀時自嘲地笑。  
看進土方已迷濛的雙眼，痛楚和快感混合的淚水不斷滑出眼角，模擬陽具撐得他嘴巴很酸而有氣無力地吞吐。  
一般來說只要等到一方射精即可解脫，但至今銀時不知道、也找不到條件讓觸手射精。

「或許就是新功能。」一時心軟按下，卻見土方突然雙眼瞪大，身體如遭到電擊痙攣起來，銀時驚慌中抽出4號，但元兇並不是它。

「ああああぁ！好、好熱、あっ！  
會、融...化的.... いぃいっ！」  
原本只是很"規矩"在體內推抽的8號，在銀時啟用新功能瞬間，倏然改為旋轉方式在土方後穴裡上下攪動。

從未經歷過這種待遇的土方，一時所有思考都被炸飛，只誠實地說出請求，  
「不要！不要轉了......ひいぃ、んうっ！」

聽著戀人哀求，卻是除了新奇以外說不出其他感受。  
只有道具才能辦到的事情，過去土方當然不可能容許自己這麼做，現在變相能夠見證效果，說不得意是不可能的。  
既然單單後面刺激這麼強烈，應該不用多做什麼也可以了，銀時空下6號和7號，順其自然。

「ひっは……あっ、あぁん…」  
甩著頭，不住扭動身體，仍無法從無盡的渴求中抽身。  
明明身心都吶喊解放、明明限制也撤除，土方距離解脫總缺上臨門一腳。不僅是畫面這麼說，量表上也是同樣訊息。就算是推著G點甚至增加力道，一次次調高數值極限，都只有使土方朝發狂更推進一步。

「到底......」又搞不懂自己的腦袋了，究竟是需要做什麼？

「熱...ぅあっ！不要再、熱了！」  
土方並沒有說"讓我射"或"放開"之類的，卻是抱怨溫度？  
瞬間對此心領神會的銀時長按了投藥選項。

「ひいぃひぃぃ———うぅ、いぃぃ……っ」  
被注入大量先前說冷的液體同時，溫差的刺激使土方止不住地射出來，美麗的白色拋物線結束後，體液滴滴答答地從分身前端牽掛到榻榻米上。  
土方高潮中的呼喊並非為從痛苦中解脫的鬆懈，反像是食髓知味的需索，銀時從那句「いぃぃ……」抽空的尾音聽出未達滿足的意味。

「這樣下去，阿銀我都不知道該走什麼路線了哪！」  
用半強迫的方式反而更能契合？  
對戀人的體質屬性，銀時不知是該感到憐惜還是欣然接受。

8號留在原位以確保藥物全留在土方體內，只是輕輕撫摩著剛才粗魯對待過柔嫩內裡；  
經過此番折騰，土方的HP條下降近半，若不減少損失看來也玩不久，銀時有點不想去猜測如果歸零，土方會發生什麼事情。  
於是他改將土方雙手合攏縛住，以2號3號撐起臀部，使下半身有所倚靠，6號輕托住疲軟的分身開始細心照料。

「不要了...不...要...っ」  
宛如被事後愛撫，自知身體已徹底落入這溫柔的陷阱。  
適才的解放請求結果只是讓更多不明藥物進入體內，徹底的飲鴆止渴。  
暴風雨前的寧靜維持不了太久，而觸手似仍有用不盡的精力，疲憊的土方不由得說出明知無用的話語。

即便是面對低聲下氣的戀人，鐵了心的銀時決定將對待重點重回前方，  
6號分成表面有無數細小突起的分支，自根部和陰囊開始套弄。

「あぁ、不要吸... ふぅ、ぁん…….那裡、いぃ—」  
前端被撥開，被無數細密的絨毛反覆輕掃著最脆弱之處再配以吮吸功能，各種刺激直接得令土方迷亂。  
呻吟一轉甜膩，雙膝的不自然地收緊，眼睫的快速顫動昭告將被下一波攻勢擊潰，土方並未察覺言語上的矛盾。

「いぃ…あっぁ！ぃぃ……」  
終於讓戀人說出完全誠實的話語，成就感增加之時，也是訝異這一路走來之漫長。  
眼前的土方看來只需這種程度的服侍就能達到高潮。  
讓他舒服地射上一回應該不為過，在耳邊竄跑的小天使卻是吵鬧得很。

 

「已經讓他嚐到天堂了，不想看看他會如何瘋狂嗎？」  
很惡質但很具備誘惑力的想法，"也許只有一次機會"是最終促使銀時改變主意的關鍵。

 

於是調整攝影機，將原本背對自己的土方轉過來，托住下半身使他懸空，判定構不成阻礙的力道而讓土方雙手自然垂下。

除去擔負"侵入"職責的4號、6號和8號，5號改為固定土方的頭，7號則化為舌狀在土方胸前待命。  
尚在快感餘韻的土方並未對改變起任何反應，不過，此刻任何抗拒都無關緊要。

「んっ、う！痛 — 不要！！」  
遭痛覺攻擊而驚醒的土方想去阻止，被在胸口舔舐的7號大舌幾度掃開，之後更是被延展整個背部上來的2號3號牢牢抓下。  
原是快樂來源的前端，被轉換為細長棒狀的分支入侵尿道。  
裡面雖因先前射出多次而濕潤不少，強行被異物進入的痛楚讓土方有著自雲端墜入地底的落差感。

身體完全被掌握住，避無可避的苦難還不止於此。  
確認藥效啟動後，剛才在體內逞兇的凶器又開始肆意轉動，且是完全抽出後再挾力道精準地旋著鑽到最深。  
甬道裡承接著觸手本身帶來的熱和空氣的冷卻無助於緩和，只是反覆的累積著不能宣洩的混亂。

「ぁんっあ……ぁぁ・あ、あ！」  
土方淒厲的高叫讓銀時用4號塞了回去，少了點樂趣但也許遊戲有名為"良心"的強行中止機能。  
每回被鑽入，土方就會本能性地弓起，如此看來卻像是主動迎上7號的舔吮。

銀時便將其改為無數小吸盤狀，在土方頸邊、胸前和小腹留下一圈圈的"吻痕"。  
在前後被粗暴入侵時，吸盤造成的刺痛相對之下無足輕重，卻像是最後一根稻草，挑逗著土方的忍耐界線。

「ぐううぅぅーー」  
在銀時烙下大腿內甚至會陰處的印記後，體液從原本塞得緊密的出口汩汩流出，受不了體內數處爆裂般的痛楚，土方在劇烈痙攣一陣後終昏厥過去。  
數拍子撤下除了支撐用的觸手來審視成果：淚水把瀏海和鬢髮沾得濕濡，起伏的胸口讓流動的汗水將吻痕襯得更加鮮豔。  
尚未吸收入體內的半透明藥液從後庭滲出流下大腿，混著土方自己的體液增添淫糜。

只要稍施壓力，分身仍能斷續吐精，顯示這身體還在極端興奮狀態下。  
一邊搓揉著使戀人持續解放，一邊讚嘆戀人的極限果然能給自己驚喜。  
算算已是第五次能有這種成績實在是...

 

扣扣、扣扣 —

 

突如其來的敲門聲徹底把銀時檢視戰利品般的好心情擊碎。

 

「副長、副長？下午的會議...」

 

啊啊糟了！！如果被發現、絕對......  
作賊心虛的銀時一瞬嚇得差點就此收手，土方的身體一沈提醒了自己不能弄出聲響，便小心翼翼地輕放下，再取來衣服隨意遮掩。  
完全徒勞無功的舉動，只要那扇薄薄的紙門被拉開的話......  
摒息再數著幾聲門響。

 

「啊喂、都敲過了沒反應大概是午睡了，你真的想把鬼之副長吵醒嗎？」  
「反正主持會議的也不是副長，只是列席，不在場我們也輕鬆、走吧！」

 

看著人影消失、腳步走遠終於放下心來，順道責怪自己的潛意識很明顯想嚇死自己（儘管也知道不該被驚嚇到），這才來關切土方。

 

雙眼緊閉，淚痕襯在還沒自臉上褪去的潮紅是格外惹人憐愛。  
微張的雙唇被唾沫潤得誘人，真巴不得一親芳澤。放置時下意識讓他側身背對門，分開的兩腿間，濕濡順著重力滑下，讓衣物受到池魚之殃。  
垂軟的分身因為角度壓制到，連帶讓其下的榻榻米也濕上一片。

 

先前被撐開過度的後穴略紅腫然未閉合，隨呼吸翕動，彷若無聲的邀請。  
量表上土方的HP只剩1/3不到，快感指標則在先前的努力下消退至2/3。

"一直亢奮很累的吧？"，就算不是面對本尊，疼惜之心仍很容易發作。  
於是再度把土方的身體輕輕架起，並分開雙腿，2、3、5號弄成椅子般的支撐，讓土方的負擔到最小，也許最舒適。  
花了點心思把7號按想像化為類似羽毛狀，輕巧地刷過土方數個敏感帶。  
8號以土方能接受的粗細反覆磨蹭直到推至某個點時終使土方微哼出聲，銀時笑笑，轉而撫慰其他重點。

「ぅっ、ん...ぅ、ぅっ」  
悅耳不造作的呻吟隨體內攪動的力道逐漸清晰，雙眼卻始終未睜，也許是土方還不想清醒。  
化為絨毛狀的6號重返江湖，和著自鈴口溢出的濕滑直探會令男人輕易折服的軟溝，與後頭的兄弟一同取悅著身體的主人。

「沒...有了....んっ—」  
突然冒出一句，偶然能瞥見的夜空藍裡並無焦點，只是隨快感引領他扭腰，吟出更銷魂的音調。

 

說這種話，是以為我想要什麼？  
我、想要的、不只是......

 

無法以言語讓土方明白自己的回答，甚至是無法脫離這個"夢境"，  
如果剛剛讓那些隊員發現了就會直接GAME OVER了嗎？  
但銀時心知肚明，是自己在畏懼這樣的可能性發生。

抬起土方的下巴將4號送入，意識不清的土方任觸手掠奪口內，即便是被一直深入也不抗拒，溫順得讓銀時快要不認識眼前的人。  
本想就此撤回，卻誤按了投藥的功能鈕。

「ぐぅんー、あん、ぅぅん...」  
銀時心情複雜地看著這樣仍醒不過來的土方，本能地吞下那些等等會轉換為流竄全身的熱流的液體，一點一滴都不剩。

「那就好好地，讓我享受一次吧！十四。」  
不知為何這麼說了，把土方拉近、很近，彷彿是擁抱住他的距離。  
4號變為手指狀玩弄著土方的舌尖和唇，如同在接吻；  
6號的工作是進行讓戀人舒服的套弄，8號在土方裡面輕柔地轉動，如平日在射出後仍不願退出的耍賴舉動。

「ぅぅ...銀っ.......銀....っ」  
耳邊聽見這似是氣音，卻是在因快感拔高了音調後，意思仍清晰的呼喊。  
銀時不記得剛剛何時閉上眼睛，以致連現在土方是何時抬頭、正對鏡頭的都不知道。

「銀...好熱っ....銀……」  
是剛才的投藥和所有的挑逗發揮作用：熱度再度染紅土方的雙頰，他貪婪吮住嘴裡的觸手只因它溫度比較低。  
呼吸加快到小腹抽動的地步，後穴孤寂地收縮渴求更強力的頂入。

土方想要的、自己都能給予。  
這一刻是如此美好，銀時不禁入迷地欣賞著崩潰吋前的戀人，久久。

「銀……銀、はぁ、いっ」  
僅剩懇求的語調，滴落的是滾燙的淚水，是毫無武裝的戀人在處理不了充盈體內的熾烈欲望後最為誠實的表情。

而他呼喊的，是自己的名字，混著自身的愉悅、混著對自己的慾求。

「十四......」  
衝動地，以"想像"的手臂而不是按鈕擁抱住戀人，將意識集中到"有感覺"之處，隨著能感受到的聲音動作，把腦中放空，如同迎接那美妙的時刻。

 

「ぁはあぁ、はぁ...はあぁ...」  
一會兒，首次真有了射精的感覺，銀時發現自己也喘息起來，貨真價實的。  
睜眼是熟悉的天花板，空氣裡不再是土方房間略帶人工空調冷意的氣味。

 

垂下沙發的左手臂麻痺了，一動如萬隻螞蟻鑽洞，只得一鼓作氣坐起身，一邊慶幸還未到要上大夜班，一邊看著必須要在出門前料理的下半身。

 

很好！又是夢，而且是讓自己也射了的夢。  
老天爺啊如果這些夢境除了消耗阿銀我兩億*3的潛在子民（雖然本來就不會有）以外還有其他用意的話就用寫的過來吧！

兩天內三個春夢是想要讓我有多絕望啊！

揉著手臂，銀時無奈地想著在土方出差回來之前，是不是每一次入睡都要如此折騰？

 

「快回來吧！十四。」  
屆時，只要見面，就不會如此不安了。

一定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟大家安利一款舊的同人遊戲，讓我落入觸手坑的好東西。  
> ぐりぐり　キュート　ユウナ   
> 是06年的FFX同人遊戲，各種貼心設計和可以自主剪輯片段真心讓人玩得愉快，真希望給作者300元請他開發ぐりぐり　キュート 土方十四郎.......算了，不可能取得原聲優的各種♂音效的嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚


	4. 四回戰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下含暴力。

「小哥！你看起來比較需要酒。」  
「少囉唆！糖份可是比酒更治癒人心！」

銀時拎著半打草莓牛奶結帳，打算配宵夜用餃子沖下去。從離開屯所就冷靜不下來，老天爺總有辦法讓做了萬全心理準備的自己狠狠再栽下一層。  
知道戀人可以對任何人和善，就唯獨不給自己好臉色不是新鮮事，  
但若踩在忍耐界線時的自己，就突然變得不可饒恕。

 

「下次見面時最好給我道歉！！」  
預算外的餃子和酸醋醬油是絕配，兩盒很快地消失。  
銀時慢慢啜著草莓牛奶邊算日子，就算土方接下來避不見面，在週日也得要把白血球王還回來。  
頗自信"另一個自己"在真選組裡的優異表現肯定無法讓公正的戀人再忽視下去，銀時完全跳過曾經答應要給土方酬勞的事，  
「到時等著被我敲竹槓吧！！」

 

隔日早上並無委託，很久沒睡好覺的銀時決定不浪費時間，回房倒去。

 

 

 

「唔？！」猛然一震，像是夢到還在奔跑而腿踢了一下。  
不過視界明朗時，銀時發現自己還站在走廊上，和室門前。

 

「咦？我不是已經睡了嗎？」  
夢遊？還是在刷牙就睡著了？

這可不行啊！床才是正途，臉盆跟馬桶都是邪魔外道！  
銀時拉拉身上的黑短衣，確定沒換上睡衣後沮喪了會兒，拉開和室的門，原本在裡面正座的人被驚動、抬頭。

 

左手靠在貼牆的和室小桌，右手安在大腿上指尖打拍子，輕微尼古丁缺乏時他總會這麼做。  
自從大江戶行禁煙令，戀人比較情願在自己以"協助忘記煙癮"為由進行歡愛，  
「反正有你在的畫面就夠分心的了」如此嘴硬著，然後被頂到失神。

 

這些舉動可愛歸可愛，可也總有心情不願配合的時刻，像是現在。

 

「真不巧！今晚老子累了，改日再來吧！」  
近乎壓抑，說出平日絕對不會說的話。

 

「你...是你說有重要的事要說，我才來的。現在是耍人嗎？」  
秀氣的臉透出不悅，腳還未移動半分，顯然是想要滿意的解釋。  
視線移動讓銀時注意到他的刀並未繫在腰上，回頭看了一眼客廳，黑刀鞘在月光下散著異樣的淡光。  
所以鬼之副長土方十四郎不僅是很有覺悟地來到萬事屋，還是做出"準備"，很乖地等候阿銀我了。

 

「是"這等重要的事"，那我還真是疏忽、怠慢了～真對不起。」  
單手關緊背後的門，"扣"的一聲聽來厚實得異常。

若非看到靠牆小櫃上的鏡面映出堪稱險惡的表情，銀時還以為自己只是比往常陰沈一點。

「沒事就不要叫人來！我可沒空陪你玩。」  
然土方似未注意到氣氛變化，頗不耐煩地怪罪銀時，一膝屈著、以手撐住桌緣就要站起，只是銀時不打算給他站穩的機會。

箭步踏前，左手推上土方右肩的力道之強如攻擊敵人，絲毫不留情。  
失去平衡的土方向桌面與牆邊倒去，後腦狠撞上牆，身體雖做出類似防衛的反應，在組織起來前又被銀時抓住再結實地撞上一次，瓦解任何能有的反抗。  
雖未立時失去意識，體態崩落的土方被銀時壓制，搜出腰間攜帶的手銬，一瞬、雙手即被銬在背後，然後翻身。

 

「咳...你、嗚！」  
土方被銀時粗魯地拽著仰躺在榻榻米上，後腦的傷口在其上擦出一道血污，在想起雙腿還自由以前，也已被銀時分開屈著壓下。  
以自身的體重制住土方的下半身以空出雙手，巧妙平衡住的銀時卻是面色近乎冷酷地看著自己的"傑作"。

「你想、做什麼？放我——」  
「只是公事公辦哪？副長大人～  
都這麼紆尊降貴來我這個破爛小屋，怎麼能讓您不滿足而歸呢？」  
用起了那一點都不愉快的稱呼，微彎腰，與語氣毫不相襯，動作格外細膩的鬆開土方的領巾，扔在一旁。

但這只是暴風雨前的寧靜：解開背心之後像是失去耐性，或是為了恐嚇，銀時扯裂襯衫，讓土方的身體快速暴露於冷空氣中。

自知居下風的土方在這一切進行時並沒有說話逞狠或面露驚慌，僅是緊咬下唇，眼睛一刻都沒離過銀時，然後在他為了把外套拉下肩膀而靠近時，以背後的雙手撐起身嘗試用頭去撞擊。

 

「唔哦哦哦、真危險！」  
險些被攻擊到的銀時調整腳的位置，依然是滴水不漏的控制。

 

捧住土方的頭，手指有意無意地按住傷口處，土方悶哼一聲忍住痛，但防止不了銀時把外套拉下肩膀，和他突然吻上來的舉動。  
那吻沒有激情也不含熱情，且結束在土方企圖咬下侵入的舌頭。  
銀時把人摔回原位，左手的血跡隨意抹在土方的胸膛上。

 

「果然是不能小看的鬼之副長，都被限制成這樣還有能力反擊。」  
舔掉指尖殘餘的腥紅，土方的"不肯放棄"某種程度的把怒火燃得更熾烈，  
「不過不用擔心，該服務的還是會做，阿銀我很負責任的。」

 

俯身下去，一手壓住土方的頭令他側向右，接著在頸邊、肩膀留下點點報復的痕跡，甚至是齒痕。

 

「うぅ……っ」  
土方並非是不能忍受啃咬，不胡亂反抗是為等待敵方鬆懈的一刻，不過這道理銀時也明瞭。  
在料理完次要的性感帶後，銀時出其不意一把自土方胸口抓下腹部，力量之大五道爪痕瞬間裂成了血痕。

 

「ひいぃ、うぅ……ぐっ」  
只出了這點聲音，似是明白出聲會取悅銀時而咬緊牙根，只是身體的顫抖是意志力無法止住的。

 

「從以前就很好奇，為什麼只是痛也能勃起呢？  
否認是沒有用的，阿銀我對這個身體可是瞭若指掌～」  
蹲得低了點，慢條斯理地解開土方的褲頭，隔著布料玩弄其實因為處在備戰狀態而略硬起的部位。

 

「你打算對我做什麼？」  
土方的呼氣加重，眼裡的憤怒和語氣一致，看上去真如防護得滴水不漏的高塔要塞，銀時心想。

 

所以，是要對基層進行轟炸，看著高塔傾頹倒塌，  
還是照高度順位，一層一層毀滅到底部？

 

「老樣子不重視情趣的副長大人哪～」  
銀時沈下臉，挑起的是胸中鬱積已久的怨懟，鮮明得一如文字開展於眼前，  
「還是已經厭倦阿銀，連來這裡都視為公事的一部份？」

 

沒期待回答，銀時從土方腿上退下，接著抓起他迅速翻過身，令他成趴姿，仍是兩腿分開以自己膝蓋壓制的狀態。  
然後伸手在床邊小櫃拿取了某個東西，  
「副長大人現在猜猜看阿銀我手上拿了什麼道具？」

「總之不會是好東西！」  
回應很快，是從牙縫裡迸出來的一句，土方並未嘗試轉頭去看。

「跟阿銀在一起這麼久了，應該知道不遵守遊戲規則是不行的吧？」  
以該物撩起土方腰間襯衫的一角，金屬冰冷質硬的觸感使他微微一顫，呼吸也亂上一些。  
這反應揪起銀時的惡意，  
「所以不要亂動喔！弄傷副長大人可不好了～」

 

是一柄鋒利的長剪。  
銀時隨手剪開幾處衣角、礙事的袖口，又快刀一揮，把幾許沾黏著血污的頭髮剪下，扔在土方眼前。  
接著是重頭戲：拿長剪沿股溝上下摩擦，聽見土方倒抽口氣後，從腰間進入，貼緊土方的身體將長褲剪開，然後是內褲。

「接下來，副長大人認為我會怎麼做呢？」  
人一緊張除去握緊的雙拳，整個骨盆會凝聚壓力，連帶讓背部也繃緊，然土方此刻回瞪的眼神裡竟是挑釁居多。

竟然玩起試膽遊戲？  
只怕阿銀我的限度不是現在的副長大人測試得出來的！

將布料三兩下撕得更開，露出佈著薄汗的雙丘，平日總是迷人的所在，此刻一顫一顫地誘惑力更是不減。  
一手抓起土方手銬向上提拉免得妨礙，另一手解開自己下半身的衣物，隨便吐了口水撫慰自家小兄弟，再狠力拍打土方的右臀以鬆開部分警戒，扳開入口挺進。

 

「ぁんっあ！んうっ・・・ふっ、ぐぅっ」  
沒有例行的擴張自然不容易，特別還是沒有妥協的強行進入。  
土方每每想固守陣地，就會被銀時在別處製造的痛楚分了神：背上、腰間一下子多了幾道抓痕，頭上的傷口也在幾經玩弄後依舊沒有緩下地冒血。

「真比處女還緊！明明就已經做那麼多次...是報復嗎？  
既然如此，那麼阿銀我是不是也不用費盡心思讓您舒服了呢？」  
在土方無暇思索如何反抗後，銀時就把手收回專心"趁隙而入"，甬道的緊澀在見血之後稍微獲得抒解，但無助於減輕土方的感受。

 

「副長大人不舒服的話，說一聲痛看看？」  
心知肚明土方不會真的回答自己想聽的話，便只有用身體讓他明瞭不合作是無謂的。

 

頭上的血滴進耳朵，土方只得轉頭在榻榻米上抹掉它，反彈回來的呼氣灼得他滿面通紅，惟是他死命地不讓銀時聽到半分示弱的吃痛聲。  
只在最後被粗暴地搖晃起下身時，終因鑽入的疼痛太過尖銳，土方在逼不得已的情況順應了律動。

 

「啊、呼～終於比較爽了，阿銀我果然適應力很強！」  
在土方終於明白配合才是王道後，銀時對衝撞越來越能得心應手，  
也意外地、做出了興致。

過去不認為心情未到的情況下真能勃起，實質上的刺激仍打破事前假設。  
銀時托高土方臀部成後背位，幾次頂到最深處時仍能帶給下身陣陣駕馭馳騁的快感，令他欲罷不能，然後在抽插到滿意後盡數射在土方體內。

放下似是累極而癱下的土方，後穴滲出血沫混著銀時自己的體液，是足以刺激視覺的顏色，卻還未平息銀時心中的烈焰。  
榻榻米的濕濡是來自下腹的汗水，而非是解放後的成果。  
「唉呀？副長大人沒射？那可是失敬了，我來幫忙吧！」

 

「不...っ」  
很有骨氣地把重心移到左肩，以此為支點朝門口爬近了點。  
在雙手被縛、連站也站不起來的情況下，就算頭受到撞擊，以土方的智商應該是不會做出愚蠢得近乎可笑的無謂舉動。  
此令銀時起了戒心，而土方也未辜負期待：在察覺銀時接近後，算準距離的他突然反身以腳回踹。

若對手是一般人也許能博得一線生機，但今面對的是在各方面勢均力敵，甚至遠勝過的銀時。  
土方攻擊的力道被硬生卸下，並在下一個驚愕中整條長褲被抽拉離身。  
皮帶的金屬扣環在被硬行拖下時，於土方的右大腿內側刮出道鮮明紅痕。  
再一個鬆懈、土方被拖回房中央。  
皮帶不知何時解下，被銀時拿在手成為絕佳的道具，他游刃有餘地用以縛緊土方的右腿成屈起姿勢。

「就叫副長大人不要亂動了，這不是白白受傷了嗎？」  
揪起皮帶，另一手則壓制左膝蓋，銀時沿著紅痕慢慢舔吮上源頭。

才剛被弄痛又來這番溫和的愛撫，一冷一熱招來土方忿恨不已的「混蛋！」卻無下文。  
剝除土方下半身僅剩的衣物，露出頗需照料的垂軟分身，銀時把他拉得更近，重心壓在他左半身，執起皮帶末端拍著土方引回注意。  
「好不容易裸裎相見 — 雖然只有一半 — 請專心一點嘛！副長大人。」

「還有什麼...好說、要說的！」  
雖是怒斥，氣力在銀時再度進入時被中斷一會，即便是被血和體液潤滑，要再被壓著痛處做已非歡愛的範圍。  
土方省略了太多能開罵的語句，只以實質動作求出路，也因深知銀時不是用言語就能阻止的男人。

 

「阿銀我的疑問多得很呢！  
現在看大人精神不錯，來一一回答如何？」

 

在過往曾困擾不已的是土方在情事中常心思不知飄去何處的壞毛病，彷彿只願意把身體留下給自己。  
如今選擇這個體位讓對方無法偏頭逃避，銀時的語氣卻未有話語本身來得歡樂。  
於是若見他有一絲出神的跡象會用痛覺提醒、強迫他回神，把注意力放到自己身上，即便那只是滿腔憤怒。

 

「在平常辦公或跟著高層出公差的時候，副長大人想過阿銀我嗎？  
或是放假卻沒有來我這裡的時候，想過？」

與下身挺進的力道完全不搭調，銀時輕細的詢問語氣中卻是哀怨滿溢。

 

「在揮著刀去討伐攘夷志士、奮不顧身到差點送命的時候、  
在被宅十四附身到精神耗弱，偶然清醒的時候、  
在伊東叛亂時期與阿銀我並肩作戰的時候、  
在街上巡邏、在劇院、居酒屋、路過我們曾經待過的旅館時，在大江戶裡，想過嗎？  
總是以各種公務私務填滿自己的副長大人，何時把阿銀也填進去了？」

 

早就對你承諾過"不管那過去是什麼，我都會接受"，  
你對我的包容程度，真的只有偶然見面時，能擁抱這個身體的程度？

阿銀我對你的存在，僅此而已嗎？

 

「嘿！說、說話啊！」  
眼前一片黑，銀時這才發現早已不知不覺閉上眼睛，他從沒想過面對真相會如此耗費力氣。  
明知土方聽進了自己每一句疑問，那張曾讓自己著迷的臉卻是找不著愧疚的跡象，只餘下冷酷。

 

「哼！向來公正的副長大人閉口不作答，是因為答案是以上皆非嗎？」  
半是"果然"的憤怒，半是"受夠了"的自暴自棄，覺得胸口剛剛被嵌進一把冰刀的銀時連苦笑都做不出，  
「那我也不阻撓副長大人的正事，快速解決生理需求吧！」

 

拉起土方應已被壓得酸麻的左腿，托起下半身換角度進入，空出的左手則撫慰土方前端。  
與之前的暴力截然不同的輕柔終究喚起土方的情慾，即便說出口的話是「不要」。

 

「不要什麼？副長大人說話、也要說清楚啊！」  
再一次設法取悅熟悉不已的身體，卻是以告別一切的心情在做。  
想要終結什麼的思緒仍渴求能有一點更明確的轉機、契機，  
「不說清楚、阿銀我怎麼會懂呢？」

 

但那個看似簡單、說來輕巧的答案始終沒有逸出土方的口。  
在銀時自己先達到高潮射出後，土方的忍耐力也到了極限，體液因為角度噴灑在胸前甚至臉上，他則並未清醒著接受。  
緊咬住的唇齒終於鬆開，傷口處的鮮血順著重力流下，與被頭上傷口浸濕處一樣怵目驚心。

 

最終，導致殘局的只有無語，土方的，然後是銀時。

 

在這樣的終局來臨前，銀時曾想，  
只要土方願意說出來、只要是看著自己說的話，這一切就能停止。

 

土方沒有選擇那條路，那條看似容易的路。  
某種層面來看他依然是貫徹了他自己的原則。

 

不意外，應該、不會感到意外。  
明明瞭解的......

 

然做出結論的銀時止不住從內心開始的崩潰，絕望席捲了四肢百骸令他無力地跪倒、擁著土方痛哭。

 

因為知道就算強求，你也不是我的。  
但放了手，你永遠不會是。

我到底怎麼做才好……


	5. INTERMISSION

「MADAO，再來一罐。」  
「喔......」

長谷川遲疑了會，遞給今日第五罐蠻牛 — 在第三罐就已經抱持著會被打的覺悟嘗試阻止 — 但銀時過於冷靜的語調反而讓他乖乖從命了。

 

銀時闖入這間小鋼珠店是昨天凌晨兩點，距離他找到臨時工才不過1小時。  
原店長臨時有事離開三天，還沒機會抱怨自己運氣差到立即把瘟神招來的長谷川，面對著說出「來幫忙撐場面」的謊言，雖是沒精打彩卻給人"不知何時會暴走"之恐怖的銀時，只得同意讓他留下。

 

銀時坐下後贏得的珠子不換成平日必拿的巧克力，只是一罐又一罐的提神飲料；  
單是喝完、單手捏平鐵罐扔垃圾桶的舉動，即讓萬年不運男長谷川想在櫃臺燒香拜佛請誰快把看來睡眠嚴重不足還不肯睡下的銀時帶離。

「嗶—嗶——」  
按掉又一通新八的語音留言，銀時看著僅剩一格電量的手機，逃避地想著等一下就能擁有完全的寧靜。  
之前已很負責任地傳"自己的餐費自己賺，不用找我"等的指示過去，現在小孩子都看不懂文字了嗎？

 

銀時對睡眠嚴重不足並不陌生，但是夢中發生的事情令他坐立難安。  
都說夢境反映現實中意識壓抑的部分，前三個饒富趣味的還說得上是思念過度，最後一個不論表象或象徵意義都是難以輕描淡寫過去的。

 

當時，是神樂把自己踹醒的。  
「阿銀哭得好大聲，是也夢到巨大的醋昆布吃不完嗎？」

 

環顧四周仍是平和如昔，器物各安其位，銀時嚐到嘴中的鹹味時立即破涕為笑感謝一切都還只是夢，提振精神隨口敷衍、打發神樂回去睡覺。  
等到萬事屋內恢復寧靜，夢境傳達的恐怖才全面啟動。

在沙發癱上一陣，銀時覺得只要繼續呆在會提示夢中場景的萬事屋內肯定無法冷靜，便回房換外出服撈起錢包，對手機猶疑了會兒放進口袋，逃命似的離家。  
夜半逛大街的只有自己，然銀時竟覺得此刻就算出現任何妖魔鬼怪也應能成為好朋友，所幸（？）在走到鬧街前平安無事。

 

路過不常去的店面看到熟悉但懂分寸不敢過問的面孔，  
「唷～阿銀我來幫忙業績了，拿盒子來吧！」  
就這樣坐了下來。  
操作面版不需太多腦漿也能運作，假裝一切機能正常的銀時霸佔一角，思索起為什麼要逃。

 

被神樂"救"起時，內心的慶幸太過強烈，惟是此正印證了自己也認為夢中的事"可能發生"。  
即便戀人的冷漠在夢中被誇大，對他的那串質問是多年來壓抑在心中的真實，而怒氣的界線一旦控制不好，事情便有可能朝無法挽回的方向狂奔。

 

諷刺的是，若以純武力來說，自己空手打贏土方的機率 — 或該說自信 — 還真高，這促成必須逃開的理由。

就算是已"清醒"的現在，若再遇到類似圍牆上的事件，銀時不知道自制力還能不能信任了，而若是睡著，怕是會接續先前夢境再點上一次導火線，火上加油。  
所以傳簡訊、不准長谷川多嘴、就這樣躲著，祈求時間排解掉疑慮、不安，和也許名為"失望"的情緒。

 

「啊、銀時大人。」  
在巷子內雜物堆尋找曬太陽的妖精時冷不防被人叫住，若非聽出是女聲及那特殊稱呼，銀時受到的驚嚇會更大。

 

妖精沒出現，女僕先冒出來了，老師啊！  
是不是連吃辣食的壞妖精都不肯理阿銀我了呢？

 

回頭，確定巷口只有提著大小包採買物的小玉，略鬆了口氣和臉上的肌肉，  
「老太婆怎麼派你到這麼遠的地方來買東西？」

「今日資料顯示南市場的浮動物價較婆婆常去的市場低，所以移動路線，為婆婆節省了146日圓。」  
人類是不會為半瓶草莓牛奶錢而多走10條街的，果然是不會疲憊的機器人？

「銀時大人，新八大人和神樂大人在找您。」  
「我知道、早就聯絡過了！小孩子們總要放置才會成長。」  
儘管知道小玉的表情沒有變動，一瞬，銀時覺得她表現出"不以為然"。

「可是昨日他們在收到您的簡訊後依然執行搜尋，應該是另有目的。  
另，新八大人早上做了午餐放在萬事屋等您，如果不及時食用的話，  
醬油炒蛋暴露於冷藏溫度下的增菌量為...」

 

「夠了夠了！」連忙制止小玉的精密計算，  
「你別對任何人說碰到我的事，我回去就是了。」

 

然後，很自然地說謊了。  
即使過了一天多還是沒把握平衡得了心情，短時間內是誰也別接觸的好。

「瞭解，協助銀時大人躲藏任務開始。」  
「等等那是啥？成功了可沒報酬喔！」

寶石般的綠瞳直視銀時，眨眼的動作對機器人來說不必要，只是系統執行命令的動作。  
「根據觀察到的生理數據，銀時大人剛剛說的是謊言。  
但人類常需要謊言使生活更好，所以不問原因。」

 

機器人能接受這種迂迴至極的邏輯，其製作者也該感到欣慰吧？  
可小玉並沒有說完。

「我的數據也顯示銀時大人現在很悲傷，而且是從白血球王出來活動之後，生理數據一直下降。  
銀時大人，讓他出來實習是錯誤的決策嗎？」

 

雖是平穩到用來念99乘法表的語氣，小玉的表情的確是人類的"落寞"。  
從不理解他人關心到會在意他人感受，曾幾何時，連機器人也成長至此？

銀時伸手摸了摸小玉的頭，看似溫和的笑裡有著掩飾過的無奈，  
「我沒事，只是剛好有空來捧長谷川的場而已，萬事屋我會找時間回去。  
至於白血球王，他一定會帶回很多對你有用的資訊，畢竟他的藍本可是我坂田銀時哪！」

 

一番安慰話語說來實在有些勉強，銀時盡了全力才將之前被炸飛的自信抓回來應付。

 

「瞭解，銀時大人，那麼我回去了。」  
綠瞳再閃了一次，她並未戳破銀時仍在說謊一事，僅是善解人意地提醒萬事屋冰箱的草莓牛奶也是今日到期後，頂著大太陽離去。

 

「這下子非回去不可了嗎？」  
躲了一天半，缺氧的腦袋也渾沌不少。

銀時揉著額角推估土方可能的巡邏路徑與時間，  
「藏葉子的地方啊......」

 

就只能是樹林了。


	6. 五回戰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 內有玩具，請慎入。

「......唔、」  
當察覺吸進的空氣帶著冷意，也是得以將累得不像話的眼皮撐開之時。  
等等！這代表自己閉上眼睛了？

呼氣重得彷彿在水裡行進，費力地層層推出才得以散開，再吸進一口，是陌生的氣息。  
眨幾次眼以調適光線和濕潤度，不屬於萬事屋內的柔和燈光立刻使銀時起了戒心；  
不一會兒，看清房內的擺設：絲質床單和特大號床、墊在屁股下和躺得舒適的枕頭堆都是上等貨、床邊小櫃擺著冰酒桶及喝剩的酒杯，半開的抽屜裡則露出翻動過內容物的跡象。

 

看陣仗可是平日付不起的高級旅館，檢視後身上並無異樣，不過這並不能解釋為何一絲不掛。  
銀時內心的疑惑直到確定腳邊另一端有誰才落定。

 

是床另一邊傳來的劇烈顫抖引領了視線，卻單是一種感官激起的熱度就讓人工空調失去效用。

 

那人背對著銀時，從髮間露出的白絲巾得知他被蒙了眼。  
柔細的黑短髮鋪陳出頸部的優美，但脖子上一個細緻的皮製項圈硬生卡住視線，其上的細鍊連結了背部捆緊雙手的皮套，讓他自救不能。  
鍛鍊過的肌理被以汗水點綴，在掙扎時格外迷人。  
繃緊的下背、雙丘及曲起的兩腿說明他正在忍受極大的不適，或許該說，是不適的相反。

露出半截的人造陽具在他裡面不規律震動，時而加遽，時而幾乎靜止，然不論何種都讓他停不住扭動，變相主動地朝下一個乾高潮挺進。

 

「啊喂喂怎麼又睡著了？拜託饒過我吧！」  
不由自主地抱怨出來，但跟潛意識喊話如同把字句敲進空氣，沒有結果。

靜待了一會，聽見按摩棒的力道開始加大，另一波的折磨又即將開始。  
這樣的夢，到底是在安慰誰呢？

 

「土方、是土方君吧？聽起來很難過的樣子？  
過得來的話，阿銀我可以幫忙。」

 

叫喚幾次才使對方抬頭朝向自己，潮紅的臉上滿是水氣，無防備的模樣更甚剛睡醒時的誘人。  
待稍微移開所在地之後，銀時注意到土方身下的床單早已濕成一片。

 

是被放置多久了？難怪一叫就這麼聽話，早就不能思考了吧？  
「我在床頭這裡，只有腳能動，快過來吧！」

銀時打著拍子為指引不讓土方多爬冤枉路，只能用肩膀和膝蓋為重心移動對任何人來說都很艱難。  
張開雙腿時按摩棒似能因此頂得更深入的錯覺令土方低聲哀叫想放棄，但銀時一次又一次以「很近、快到了」引誘他堅持下去。  
爬動途中又被戳弄得推上了頂，土方下意識地搖動屁股希冀能把它甩開或搖鬆，卻只是便宜了看好戲的銀時。

好不容易等土方抵達自己曲著的右腿處，銀時假裝也看不見，以腳背抬起土方的下巴，端詳了戀人難得脆弱的表情，才"不小心"滑過胸膛和小腹，把右腳擺放好。  
指示土方得自己動，「阿銀我可不是萬能的～」三催兩請哄得土方終於把胸口靠上自己膝蓋。  
然土方業已面臨各種意味的極限，即便是自知如何搓弄才到位，他也無餘力執行。

 

「半弔子地磨蹭下去是沒完沒了的，算了！」  
從土方移動時開始撫慰自己，看著逐漸抬頭的小兄弟，銀時自覺已不需偽裝可直接參戰，  
「讓阿銀我來示範什麼是有效率的腿交吧！」

 

起身將土方拉過自己左邊按倒，呈跪姿的銀時小心翼翼讓按摩棒留在原位，捉住土方的大腿於自己身前聚攏，令他以大腿內側夾住自己分身，先前的汗水恰好能為其潤滑。  
被突然的大動作牽拉，土方察覺銀時可自由活動後立刻要求他將按摩棒和梏制取下，但哀求語氣並未打動銀時。

「ぅっ、うん、はあぁ......」  
身體被緊壓住，快感在敏感之處反覆堆疊，加以原本受的刺激沒有減少，欲哭無淚實不足以形容土方的感受。

 

「重點是、要利用不同處肌肉的特性來用力、放鬆，還有角度差...嘿！懂嗎？」  
進行應該是永遠不會用到的技術講座，自暴自棄的銀時也不知道為什麼要教育腦內土方，逕自"示範"、"講解"；  
然而下半身傳來的愉悅真切得不容質疑，當其他睜眼能見的表象都不可靠時，只有這點還是老實的。  
也許是要集中精神、或是逃避自己正在對土方做很殘忍的事情，閉起眼睛的銀時在土方又一次達到乾高潮時，乘興搭上了解放的列車。

 

「ふぅん……」  
回神後稍微細看，發現眼前的土方身上連私密處都有著深淺不一的吻痕和齒痕，看手法完全是自己的惡趣味所在。  
於是放下濕濡的雙腿握住自己，有著征服感的銀時趁著餘醞肆意射在土方身上進一步妝點傑作。  
體液和了土方的汗水更顯淫糜，一時興起用手指沾些，送進他尚在喘息的嘴裡。

 

「はぁ、う、うん——」  
遭異物探入即便不舒服，當舌尖嚐到了類似液體的東西，渴求水分而一時錯亂的土方竟然因此吸吮起來。  
被此舉嚇到的銀時任他吮上一陣，在玩弄口內時看了看旁邊的枕頭堆，心中有了主意。  
「真的這麼渴？那就犒賞你一下吧！」

 

回床頭拿取兩、三個枕頭扔下床，接著托住土方的上半身放下去，並令他以頭與肩膀支撐，腰以下的半身仍在床上。  
突然間的天旋地轉，不明狀況的緊張和還在加遽模式的道具，土方不由得掙扎起來。

「不要亂動！現在摔下來的話這東西會塞多深我可不知道喔～」  
爬回床，固定好土方的腰，銀時跪好定位卻只是等待。  
逐漸對這體位重心穩定下來的土方，不安地發現銀時並無幫忙的意味，  
「拿...拿出來.....快っ！」

「我看你也蠻吃這玩意兒的，現在抽出可會效果折半啊～就讓它服務完這次吧？」  
輕握濕滑手把任意攪動，以觀察實驗的心情聽他因此呻吟連連。  
好不容易等得震動緩下，銀時輕哼一聲俐落地抽開道具。  
被操弄到腦中空白的土方甚至連快感被中斷的哀嚎都來不及發出，只在銀時取而代之、帶來不一樣的溫度和節奏後，貪婪地改向他索求、以填補他所造成的巨大空虛。

「呴呴～還真、不同凡響！比泡蒸汽浴還棒！」  
從來沒有被土方這麼強烈地需索過，被炙熱濕潤的內裡充分包圍到有著被吸進的痛快是前所未有的。

只是小幅度移動就能感到土方對自己的依依不捨，也許是將墜落的危機感讓他本能性地攀附，不管如何加大撞擊力道都會主動迎合、夾緊到令自己連最後理智都崩潰。  
土方硬挺許久的分身禁不起幾次碰撞便已跳落著愉悅的點滴，在銀時終有興致照顧到前方、握上時便迫不及待交出所有。  
大量精液如銀時預期的射上胸口、臉，甚至是直入土方呼喊時的口中。

「呼～是忍多久了？這麼壯觀....」  
也被逼得繳械的銀時喘著，抖動土方的分身想把最後一絲體液都搾出。  
「好喝嗎？這年頭自給自足可是王道喔～」

「ぅあっ……くぅっぁ…はあぁっ……」  
該是要把不小心嗆到的液體咳出，卻又矛盾地飲著唯一的水分來源。  
土方劇烈起伏的胸前盡是銀時的戰利品，若是以往應該會得意滿滿，如今只剩形式的交尾似乎連樂趣都消失殆盡。

 

「不會回話...是因為知道本尊絕對不會這樣讓我玩弄，所以腦中也製造不出來回應吧？」

 

然而、那真的不好嗎？

 

「說得也是，我一直是直接跟十四的身體溝通的。」

現在，他在說"想要更多"。

 

手一提將人拉了上來，銀時以不能算輕柔的動作擦拭土方的身體，暫時還給他一個不至於太凌亂的模樣。  
土方虛軟地靠在銀時懷裡，在經歷過前面那番折騰，此刻仍深埋體內抽動著的男根就似不需在意。  
確認土方將重心交給自己，銀時慣常地以手遊走他背後的敏感帶，蜻蜓點水式的慢慢喚起沈寂的興奮，這過程是自己再熟悉也不過的，如今做起來卻更像是"公事"。

 

這可不行！如果連作夢都不讓自己好好作，就連睡覺的時間都浪費了。

定了神，銀時設法轉變心情，將雙手安在土方膝蓋上反覆磨熱，再將這份熱勁帶往大腿、根部和下背，感受懷裡的身體被種種刺激掃過而顫動不止。  
「以前都沒注意過呢～這裡。  
土方君喜歡膝蓋被玩弄是因為在期待什麼？」

「...いぃっ...ふぅっ！」  
土方甩起頭哼叫、明顯已被挑起情慾，呼氣灼得銀時把持不住，於是抓牢臀部進行衝刺。  
咬上了銀時的肩仍無法排解在體內炸開的難耐，土方一時被頂得挺直了背脊卻造成重心不穩向後倒去。

 

「哦哼、真危險！」  
出手減緩落勢，銀時爬坐起來把土方放倒，轉為後背姿繼續進出。  
「怎麼不過是綁住手就一點戰鬥力都沒有了？  
以前那個能跟阿銀我拼鬥到四回戰的土方君可以回來嗎？」

說出挑釁語句而聽不到同等成分的回話時，銀時的失落是難以言喻的。  
於是拉起土方被綁縛在後的手和連結脖子的細鍊，強迫他撐起上身貼近、咬著那柔軟的耳垂再說了一遍，仍是迎來無語。  
浸濕的皮扣環得很緊，土方的雙腕被勒得發紅，饒是鬼之副長能有的蠻力也硬扯不開，是潛意識想要如此的話，到底為何會想把他這樣處置？

 

是、知道唯有限制至此，土方才有可能被自己為所欲為吧？  
於是除去失落以外，還有鋪天蓋地而來的悲涼，銀時嘴邊浮起自嘲的笑。

 

然而從下半身傳來的感覺都是一樣的：  
想完全埋進去、讓懷中的人再也避無可避、只能承接住自己能給予的一切。  
舉目所及之處只有自己能佔有，想任由那種衝動取代思考、並期待它在熱浪襲擊之後得以平息。

 

「呼...呼......」  
俯瞰癱軟於床上的土方裸背，明明是誘人的視覺刺激，效果卻大不如前。

過去與土方的交往先是建立在身體接觸，後加上諸多委託的交纏，曾經期待事件催化之後兩人的關係能有良善的發展，卻常常事與願違。  
究竟是自己真的在強求根本得不到的東西？  
還只是情場中下的功夫始終不如自己的床上功夫？

 

自覺冷靜下來的銀時退出土方的身體，打算拖抱回床頭、因為轉身角度而屈起土方的腿時，土方像是受驚的兔子震著，隨後微弱地推出一句，  
「不、不要......」

 

土方應是指不想繼續做下去，但這句意義上算尋常的拒絕話語，聽在銀時耳裡竟足以引爆才壓下的無名火。

 

「"不要"的意思是不要阿銀我？那麼換上這個就要了？」  
粗魯地把土方塞進枕頭堆裡，拿起之前被棄置的按摩棒按開電源，瞬間讓土方知道所指何物。  
無機質的震動聲喚起恐懼，想掙扎起身的土方被銀時壓制胸口動彈不得，腳被輕易分開，隨後是被挾著怒意的道具侵入。

 

「好冷！嗚、痛......」  
「等一下就能讓你熱了～  
哼、剛剛還只能塞進半截，現在可是整根都進去了呢！」

 

把土方的下半身以枕頭墊高，手持按摩棒轉了幾圈再震動幾下抗拒就微弱下來，被撐開的入口逐步接納了整根異物直到手把處，銀時甚至覺得這個身體還能歡迎更進一步。  
側過一邊從床頭櫃掏出幾條細繩，分別繫上土方腳踝，另一端則綁在床頭兩邊柱上，如此令他雙腳無法放下，實質意義的門戶大開。  
最後一條細繩隨手圈縛在土方又已硬起的分身上，再繞回按摩棒的把手。  
「這可是最直接的同步了，好好享受吧！」

 

「ひっあぁ・・・ぁぅうぅぅ・・・いぃぃぃぃあっ！」  
從一開始就調成最大出力，銀時冷眼看著土方因受不了而痙攣起來，聽他將僅餘的氣力流失在幾番含糊不清的求救訊息上。  
一陣，終如斷線人偶般靜止下來，只在快感又累積上頂點時，身體會細微抽搐著。

 

聽不到呢！土方君。  
直到最後都聽不到呢～

 

在最終冷酷起來的銀時，對著眼前的景象鬱悶許久。  
這夢境裡，土方始終沒有叫過自己的名字，一次都沒有。

 

是因為自己潛意識已經能接受，也許不僅是形象，連名字這麼簡單而重大意涵的單字都不存在於土方腦海裡的事實了嗎？  
酸楚在體內震盪，搖著頭的銀時跪得更近，把道具拿開、捆住的腳放下。  
然後，只是把身體輕輕覆上土方。

 

「十四...叫我的名字。」  
是夢境的話，至少這點、安慰一下自己。

「...っ時....ぅはぁ、あ———銀時ッ....」

 

這樣就夠了。  
抱緊了這個渴求已久的軀體。

 

可以了。  
醒來吧、我自己。


	7. INTERMISSION 02

在炙熱悶濕的環境醒來，聞到熟悉的霉味和陳腐的油煙後稍安定下來。  
多眨幾次酸痛不已的眼睛，這才發現冰箱門被腳阻擋住開著，而自己坐在廚房的椅子上睡著了。

 

「真不妙啊......」  
甩上門前數了草莓牛奶上凝結的水滴，推估約小睡了半小時，電費唉！

 

打包剩餘午餐準備帶回小鋼珠店吃，這才注意到另一個促醒因素：電鈴。  
本想裝死不接，看在是快遞人員就開了門，但只是文件簽收。  
一看郵戳是宇宙、收件人還金時便意興闌珊了起來，信件開頭也不意外，例行的PS。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

PS.這是孟宗（もうそう，可寫成妄想）星的特產醬料，標榜能讓人做出"心想事成"的美夢喔！  
如果夢到律子小姐記得幫我跟她問好！

辰馬

PS2.本來這張紙要跟著進箱子的，沒想到包裹寄出兩天了還黏在我袖子上啊哈哈哈～●▽●

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

醬料？  
銀時拿著信的手不住地顫抖，依稀記起在這一切怪事開始之初，新八提及他曾收取過快遞，所以廚房的那箱天人牌醬油......

「辰馬你這混蛋！！！」  
一瞬怒極踹翻了客廳的小桌和沙發，飛出去的茶杯雜物摔在櫃上成碎片，或撞倒其他物品連鎖效應。

 

「我、我...並不是......」  
頹然坐下的銀時卻突然泣不成聲，辰馬的來信解釋成串怪夢的真正起因，但卻只是彰顯了醬料充其量是催化劑，並不能改變是"自己"想要對土方做出那些事情才會作夢的事實。

唯一能覺安慰的是這一切都還只在自己腦袋，既然來由是食物，等藥效過去休息一陣就好了...對！吃瀉藥來加速！

勉強提振精神，在家翻箱倒櫃起來的銀時，不一會兒又被電鈴催去應了門。  
埋怨怎麼忘記原則降低戒心，打算不管是誰都要出言轟走的銀時，開門便看到比往常機靈十倍不止的羽毛球拍吉米。  
他滿臉職業微笑先遞上名家的櫻花餅還幫忙拆了封，就差變出杯熱茶來配。

 

「老闆、是這樣的，我們副長他......」  
後頭是什麼沒聽清楚 — 也許是不想弄懂 — 隨口交代吉米向新八和神樂轉達委託內容就"刷 —！"地關上門，回頭搜尋任何能把體內妄想毒素排完的藥食。

 

在沒有準備好的情況下就開戰是最糟糕的，當現有糧食都是腹瀉病人不宜時更是雪上加霜：  
一晚順暢地拉過5次的銀時，坐在冰箱前面對唯一未被妄想牌醬料入侵的草莓牛奶發呆。

松陽老師說草莓牛奶能治百病，而腹瀉正是那第101種。  
現下在沒有辦法確保下一個馬桶在哪之前還真虛弱得不想出門，銀時快把壁櫃拆平了才挖出當初費心藏起以躲開定春和神樂的蜜紅豆罐頭來應急。

稍微恢復元氣，銀時一邊補充水分，一邊看著窗外微亮的天，西沈的月亮提醒自己還沒張羅完房租就又一天過去。

如果今天還沒能回復氣力去賺錢，只剩下五天，五...四...三.....

 

單純數數字是個巧妙的陷阱，但銀時沒有餘力注意。  
意識在空白中浮沈，等他終於被置於桌上的手機音樂弄醒時，也已是趴在桌上、快被自己製造出來的口水池溺斃之時。

 

連忙以衣袖抹臉和搶救桌上還沒有被污染的物品，這一疏忽讓他三度漏接來電，使手機進入特殊模式：連續追打3次未果會直接同步播放留言。

 

『喂笨自然捲你到底在搞什麼鬼！』  
語意比語氣還氣急敗壞，透過使音質略失真的擴音器傳達過來，  
『別隨便人間蒸發，你家孩子可還沒大到能獨當一面！快聯絡他們！』

 

啊喔，是王牌嗎這個？  
新八機和小神樂找不到阿銀我，無計可施就找上人家真選組副長，但他可忙得很呢呵～  
瞧咧、他要我聯絡你們，而不是向他報到啊！

 

「呵呵哈哈哈......」  
爆出一陣乾笑，覺得身體跟腦袋在笑完之後輕飄了不少。  
既然吉米的長官都親自來電，估計吉米也說出是在哪找到人了，現在可還沒心情見客咪......

 

銀時起身走回和室，沿路脫下已被糟蹋完畢的睡衣換上外出服，動作異常緩慢地在玄關摩靴子盤算誰家的馬桶比較適合蹲。  
「源老爹那邊好了，雖然有點遠。」

 

然這主意從開頭就不順利：本想下樓偷偷牽車的銀時，階梯走到一半發現登勢婆婆正在門口跟酒商卡車調度存貨，只好緊急轉彎直接在半層樓預備翻到地面，卻在看到正凝視自己的花店鄰居一瞬腳軟栽了下去。  
還沒時間喊痛，銀時便立時站起來婉謝花店鄰居的好意關切，趕在其他人注意到前拔腿往另一個方向逃去。

 

這幾下耗損掉不少氣力，即使是蜜紅豆熱量高也禁不起消磨，逃上一陣便發現昏得分不清楚東南西北，再被背後不遠處突然的腳步聲驚嚇，閃入身旁的一個巷子，摔進紙類資源回收區。

 

「啊唉、好久沒這麼狼狽了。」  
待確認腳步聲路過之後在廢紙堆中靜坐一會兒，銀時揉著肚子心想應該暫時沒有找馬桶的危機便放鬆身體，翻閱起附近的書籍雜誌打發時間。  
「等到晚上收垃圾時間就會有人來叫了......」

 

屆時應該不管是誰，都會放棄找人了吧？


	8. 六回戰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 內有監禁，請慎入。

當呼吸平穩下來，意識如灌了水泥直沈大江戶灣再也漂浮不起來，  
最後還能運作的，是嗅覺。

聞著從附近民房傳來的菜餚香氣，渾沌中分辨哪些是快炒、清燉、或燒烤，卻總挑不動食慾神經，無法以此為動力"清醒"。

終於，"咚"地一響沈到底，先前紛雜的氣味都消失得一乾二淨。  
再一深呼吸，人工冷意侵入鼻腔，銀時知道又睡著了。

夢境裡總有空調，一點也沒出日常渴望的範圍，  
那麼現在睜開眼，會看到什麼？

銀時嘗試移動肩膀，原本靠牆的感覺消失，迫使腳為了平衡踏前一步；  
底下不是地板而是無垠的黑暗，如行走於無星子的夜空。  
此詭異的空間仍有光亮的存在，就在幾步之遙。

轉移視線前已預設只是一般燈火，或是破壞氣氛的捕蚊燈，然潛意識沒有這麼容易放過自己。  
不是街燈或是任何人工照明，更像幼時夏夜在私塾附近見過的螢火蟲海，只是不會閃爍。

是了，過去曾多次見過月光下的他，眼前影像組成的畫質一點也不誇張：如同月亮本身，那人的皮膚散著淡淡的光芒，藉著熱氣透散開來更增添朦朧感。

 

為什麼還是看得到十四？  
妄想藥效應該已經都排出去了吧？

 

走近，聚集的螢光被氣流打散了點，揭露的卻不是意料中的景象。  
土方裸身坐在地上，前髮低垂遮住大半表情，雙手被綁於背後半人環抱的漆黑鐵柱上。  
靠得夠近便能察覺土方的呼吸不自然地斷續抽緊，伴隨細微抽搐，銀時在他身旁蹲下，發現了元兇。

 

「啊！抱歉抱歉......」  
手環過土方的肩膀摟著，另一手把塞入的道具輕輕抽出後拋遠。  
「阿銀我的腦袋不是一直都這麼糟糕的...真的。」

 

跪定後輕拍安撫著懷裡不停發顫的身體，從經驗判定他的疲軟不是刺激不夠，而是之前已經歷太多無力反應的結果，漆黑空間使人看不清慘狀，令銀時越發疼惜了起來。

 

彎腰察看綁縛是否能鬆開，卻發現手銬與鐵柱鎔鑄於一體根本無法取下。  
搖動金屬、判定就算是用蠻力也無法在不使土方手腕脫臼的情況下掙脫，沒有鑰匙孔或其他可下手的連結處根本像是為了永久監禁而設計的。

 

「怎麼會？......」  
銀時重重地嘆了口氣，潛意識到底能墮落到什麼地步？  
為什麼越來越不瞭解自己了？

 

「快點止住啊！這樣下去到底有什麼意義？！」  
以拳頭敲著鐵柱，痛覺雖然真實卻顯然不足以致醒。  
銀時嘗試在腦中變出各種逃脫用工具，但潛意識固執得不肯回應。

 

生氣也無用，他只得脫下外褂搭在土方身上，以衣袖拭去汗水，然後用顫抖的手慢慢解開纏住土方雙眼的繃帶。  
繃帶每拆下一圈，銀時就覺得背脊隨加深的血跡涼上一截，胃更像是進了絞肉機般抽痛起來，難道妄想毒素排光就要變成惡夢了？

 

儘管不敢全部卸下，繃帶剩餘的一角仍因重力落在掌心，其上乾涸的暗色血跡怵目驚心。

 

是血淚、是土方自己弄傷，或是被前些夢境的自己所傷等種種恐怖想像爬滿腦海，揮之不去。  
夢境不應講求邏輯，但銀時很不情願地發現，從那個把自己嚇到不敢再睡下的夢之後到這裡，仍有脈絡可循。

 

如果真的走到那境地，不願當場痛下殺手又不肯放人回去，後頭不管接任何選擇都是不歸路。  
所以昨天的夢是把人養成唯命是從的玩具，而這裡，是暗無天日的監禁。

終局，只會有最不希望的一種。

從開頭"撿到寶、中大獎"的僥倖心情，到中間苦澀的種種質疑，乃至面目全非的現在還把人留住，就算將一切推為獨佔欲作祟，這份愛已全然變質。

 

一直以來在追逐中告訴自己：必須要有耐性、要能包容土方身邊的人。  
畢竟在沒有相處基礎的情況下，要那朵生人勿近的高嶺之花注意到自己，定位必得特殊；  
於是戳弄、胡鬧他，看他氣憤、衝動或羞窘，希冀能達到化解武裝的效果。

這些夢境的作用並非是發洩不能見面的慾望，而是實實在在地模擬出若界線把握不好、一步錯上一步，這就可能是最嚴重的後果。

 

「十四啊......阿銀我真的明瞭該怕什麼了。」

不是想看你失控所以故意逗弄你、  
不是擔憂你會跑走所以想綁你，綁到連我都解不開。

是害怕，你連睜著眼睛的時候都會看不到我。  
害怕不管我做什麼，對你而言，我不存在。

 

銀時伸手撫著土方的臉頰，令他的頭靠上自己的，  
想著該說什麼，張嘴卻連聲音也發不出。

 

對不起，這個世界的你。  
讓我再有一次機會，我不會重蹈覆轍的，絕對。

 

呼在髮間的熱氣反彈回來，一瞬過於灼熱讓銀時以為土方發起高燒。  
頭低下察看的同時肩膀被股力量搖動，帶動的氣流竟使周遭黑暗被推開，原本在懷裡彷由螢光聚合的土方也受到影響，化為點點螢火，四散飛盡。

 

啊啊好美......  
立地成佛是這麼回事嗎？松陽老師？

 

『喂、笨自然捲！  
你家小鬼在擔心了，快回家。』

好熟悉的招呼方式...回、回家？  
我在哪裡？

 

睜眼前即感到濕熱的空氣嗆進肺中，空調不見了......可是十四還在？  
那就把空調還我啊好熱......

 

『睡在這裡會生病，別給你家小鬼添麻煩啦！』

 

怎麼又來催？好吵耶！  
再閉一次眼就消失喔、1...2...

 

「啊痛痛痛......」  
沈寂的世界突然翻轉，接著是身體如同被當成大型垃圾處理硬行拖開。  
等等等昨晚才受到コバヤシ製藥（註：小林）的重點照顧，現在連史萊姆都能藉由攻擊屁股KO阿銀我啦！

 

銀時垂下的手摸起一撮碎石，心想這痛也未免太過真實，往上看拖行者：黑髮黑制服，混著美奶滋香的煙味還有說著『你給我乖乖回去睡覺』時耳根泛紅的顏色......

 

「唔啊啊啊啊———(((( ;ﾟДﾟ))」  
所有感官訊息都到位且一致時，銀時的反應只有一個：逃、逃得越快越好！  
完全沒有準備就要面對貨真價實的戀人突擊真是太不人道了老天爺！

 

『你這笨蛋跑什麼跑啦？』

 

後來居上的聲音怎麼那麼近？  
而且竟然追來了？還是夢吧？一定是！  
唔喔不能連作夢都跑輸人……

 

『停下來、唔！不良少年殺法！』  
「嗚啊啊啊！！！」  
在一個不注意便被土方揪住衣領，結結實實地被摔下，而自己也不甘示弱般地出腳勾倒對方，兩敗俱傷。

 

後腦著地後銀時的世界靜止了會兒，一時只看得見紅霞和歸鳥，令他想起幼時曾躺在比身高的芒草裡等待大人來接，但數個黃昏後仍無人來的事。  
被摔痛手肘和膝蓋而抱怨連連的土方撐起身時才浮現在視線範圍，落在大腿上的重量和溫度都是令自己眷戀不已的存在。

啊喔那呼氣好溫暖，是真的、真的十四追來，不是拔掉冷氣插頭的潛意識實在是太好了！  
銀時止不住泛起的鼻酸但一時也不想解釋，只以手臂遮住土方視線，和自己的。

 

只斥責自己莫名其妙的戀人邊數落邊把自己攙起，然而拍去頭髮上塵土的手勁都較日常輕柔許多。  
銀時自知動作的"遲緩"含有刻意耍賴的成分，但土方的確沿路完全沒猶豫地把自己扶回家、協助脫掉衣物、鋪好床，甚至備好了冰袋和水盆。  
如果要打分數可以給75分，原來十四也可以這麼賢慧這麼好說話嘛！  
是不是對十四提出任何要求都可以了欸嘿......

 

啊等等不不不不！不行！  
到剛剛還能作夢的話，萬一妄想毒素的餘虐仍在、萬一自己還會變成野獸，讓十四留在這裡實在是太危險了！

 

「十四你先回去...還在工作吧？」  
於是奮力說出拒絕好意的話語，以薄薄的被單做出僅有精神意義的防禦，  
「我怕會把持不住...」

— 也許會在夢中襲擊你

 

銀時不知道聲音有多微弱，以致土方當他只是在睡前囈語而不予理會。  
覺得即便現在把戀人氣走也沒關係，一想到這是個還能有"以後"的世界，銀時就已經感激不已。

 

戀人反應比意料中乾脆，大概也一邊臉紅懊惱起怎麼會幫到這地步...  
啊啊應該很可愛... ´`ｧ,､ｧ(*´Д｀*)´`ｧ,､ｧ 好想偷看……

 

確認土方關上房門，腳步遠到玄關處，疲憊的感官就已經追不上；  
幾日來與睡魔對抗的意志力在柔軟的床鋪招降下一下子兵敗如山倒。

 

銀時從被單裡探出頭來透氣，把落下的冰枕安好，  
再大口地吸進飄含一絲戀人氣息的空氣，

 

「晚安。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾 聲
> 
>  
> 
> 「如果我真的跟那傢伙對調了，你覺得怎樣？」
> 
>  
> 
> 其他人怎麼說都不重要。  
> 我想聽的答案，只來自你一人。
> 
>  
> 
> 『那樣太完美了...  
> 一點都不適合，那並不是這世界的原貌。』
> 
>  
> 
> 那是，不對的。  
> 我不會喜歡那樣的世界。
> 
>  
> 
> 「謝謝。  
> 這份大禮，我收了。」
> 
>  
> 
> — 全文完


End file.
